Digimon: The New Adventure!
by Badgermafia
Summary: A Digimon story set in the near future, where the digidestined have to deal with more than just digital problems. Some bad language, I'm trying to use in real situations, tell me if you think it's too much. Please read and review, I really need to improve
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, or anything related to Digimon. It wasn't my idea. It was some one else's. So in conclusion, I don't really own anything in this story, so please don't sue.

I'm going to use the Japanese Digimon names, so here is a list for those that don't know them…

Tai is Taichi

Matt is Yamato

Sora is still Sora

Joe is Jou

Izzy is Koushiro

Mimi is still Mimi

TK is Takeru

Kari is Hikari

The Digimon have basically the same names I think.

Also, the start of this chapter is a little dark. Don't be discouraged; read on, it gets happier as the chapter progresses.

And finally, this is my first true fan fiction, as well as my first attempt at anything resembling romance, so bear with me.

So please read it and review, I would like to improve my writing as much as possible.

Thanks

P.S.

I put this whole thing as a separate chapter, so you just need to move to the next one to see the beginning


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins Again

Ishida Yamato awoke with a pounding headache. He groaned, and sat up in bed. Sleeping next to Yamato was a strikingly beautiful blonde girl, her long hair spread across her pillow. Yamato looked down at her and frowned. He couldn't remember her name. Dana? Dina? It was something with a "D" he knew. Oh well, it wouldn't be the first time he would have to ask. If he was even here when she woke up. Yamato got up and went into the bathroom, looking for aspirin.  
"God I really hate these frigging hangovers," Yamato said quietly to himself.  
"Then don't drink so much," said a small, blue figure that had walked up behind Yamato.  
"Don't tell me how to live my life Gabumon," said Yamato angrily.  
"I'm not telling you how to live anything," said Gabumon. "I'm just a little annoyed you forgot me at the bar… again."  
"I did?" asked Yamato in surprise, "Oh shit, I'm really sorry."   
"It's okay," said Gabumon in a happy voice, "It's just lucky I had my room key and I remembered which room was ours."  
Yamato smiled at the digimon's bright optimism. "Wait a minute, room key? Where are we?" asked Yamato.  
"We are in New York with your band," said Gabumon, "Don't you remember?"  
"Not really, I think I drank too much last night," said Yamato slowly.   
"There were about ten little glasses on the bar after you were done," said Gabumon "is that too much?"  
Yamato laughed and replied, "Yeah. Which bar was it at again?"  
Gabumon shook his head and asked, "Do you remember anything about last night?"  
Yamato frowned and shook his head.  
"Well you were at a bar with your band," said Gabumon. "Then I think you drank too much and came home with Dorothy. Then you two went to sleep."  
"Ah I knew she had a "D" name," said Yamato with a slight grin. "Wait, you said there were ten little cups on the bar?"  
"Yeah," said Gabumon, "I think."  
"Damn Gabumon, I don't think we can pay for this room. I think I spent all my money on booze. Come on, I think we could sneak out a side door," said Yamato.  
"What about Dorothy?" asked Gabumon.  
"Who?" replied Yamato.  
"The girl who you came home with," said Gabumon.  
"Dorothy will be fine," said Yamato. There were some noises from the bedroom. "Crap she is up. Come one Gabumon, let's run." Yamato grabbed his instrument and his wallet and rushed out of the room with Gabumon following close behind.  
"Yamato I do not think this is right," Gabumon panted behind him.  
"Don't talk, just run," said Yamato. The pair sprinted down the stairs to a side exit. Standing by the door was a security guard.  
"Hey, where are you off too in such a hurry?" he asked menacingly.  
"Uh…" stammered Yamato. Suddenly, Yamato exploded forward and charged the guard. As he ran forward, a bright white portal opened in front of him. He fell forward, and Gabumon rushed forward and grabbed him, dragging them both through the portal.

Izumi Koushiro stared down from the rooftop of his apartment building. The people looked like ants, and the cars looked like toys. His ever-faithful laptop was strapped to his back, and Tentamon sat at his heels.  
"Koushiro, what are we doing up here?" asked Tentamon.  
"We are making amends," said Koushiro.  
"Making amends? What's that?" said Tentamon in a curious voice.  
Koushiro laughed and said with a tear in his eye, "I'm going to miss you Tentamon."  
"Why Koushiro, where are you going?" asked Tentamon, who was incredibly puzzled by the whole situation.  
"To a better place," replied Koushiro sadly, "a place a little nicer than this cold world." He stared down at the ground again. With one step he could make it all better. Make the pain just disappear. It would be the last step he would ever have to take. And then, just after a fifteen second free fall it would be over. "I love you Tentamon," said Koushiro as he stepped over the edge of the building.  
"KOUSHIRO!" Tentamon cried and flew forward. He latched onto Koushiro and began to try to fly him back up, but to no avail. As they both fell, the same bright white portal that had grabbed Yamato opened up, and snatched both Koushiro and Tentamon up in mid air. 

A pretty brunette girl named Michele sat on her bed, kissing and cuddling a massive man, who was sitting down next to her. He reached his hand up her shirt, when suddenly the bedroom door was banged open. "Honey, I'm home early!" exclaimed a tall man dressed in a pair of scrubs and carrying a gym bag. Kido Jou stared at the bed, dumbfounded. "What's going on here?" he asked, enraged.   
Michele smiled and said, "You just weren't man enough for me Jou."

"You're going to pay for this you stupid girl," said Jou threateningly.

"Like you have the balls to do anything you wimp," said Michele in a mocking voice. "Anyway if you tried to do anything Mike would beat you up, he is a lot bigger than you."

"A gun renders all sizes equal," Jou said quietly.  
Jou reached into a dresser drawer and pulled out a handgun. He raised it toward the bed and was about to pull the trigger when a bright white portal opened up in the room and dragged Jou in… 

Ishida Takeru sprinted through the park as fast as he could. He was late. He was supposed to meet with Hikari and her brother Taichi, who was visiting from college. Taichi's friend Sora was also supposed to be there. Patamon sat in his backpack saying, "Hurry Takeru, we are going to be late."  
"I know, I know," said Takeru with a smile. It would be nice to meet with some of his old friends. After a minute or two, he pulled up at the fountain, where they were supposed to meet. Standing there was Hikari, Taichi, Sora, and all their digimon.  
"Hey guys," Takeru said.

"How are you doing Takeru?" asked Hikari.

"Not bad, that was a tough test in bio though," replied Takeru.

"Yeah," said Hikari. "So how are you two doing?" Hikari asked, addressing Taichi and Sora.

"Not bad, college is pretty fun," said Taichi.

"Yeah-," Sora began until Takeru yelled, "Look up!"

A bright white portal had appeared above the four friends. It rapidly spun around, dragging them in. 

Tachikawa Mimi stared dreamily into Damon's eyes. They were so pretty in the dimly lit restaurant. The dreamlike moment was broken with a clatter of silverware. Mimi laughed as Damon dropped to the floor to pick up the silverware he dropped. Mimi shook her head; he could be so clumsy at times. She sneaked a look at Palmon, who was hiding in some potted plants and smiled. Mimi had been going out with Damon for a year now, and he was just as nice, and shy, as when she had met him.  
"Mimi," Damon's voice came from the ground. Mimi looked down and saw Damon on one knee, facing her. "Will you marry me?" Before Mimi could open her mouth to say anything, a bright white portal opened up above her, and dragged her and Palmon in.

Well there is chapter one, don't worry, things will heat up in the coming chapters. I haven't forgotten this is also a romance. ; )


	3. Chapter 2: The Syndrome

Mimi was lifted up through the portal and sent spiraling through an odd multicolored dimension. After fifteen seconds of whirling through the strange place she crashed into a large bush. Palmon was right behind her, and smashed on top of Mimi.

"Where are we Palmon?" asked Mimi in a scared voice.

"I don't know," said Palmon slowly, "We were in the restaurant and now suddenly we are here. This doesn't make any sense."

"Well I don't like it here, I want to go home," said Mimi tearfully. Her lower lip quivered for a second, and then she began to cry. Seeing Mimi cry made Palmon begin to cry too. They both sunk to the ground sobbing. After a minute or so off crying, the tears became mere sniffles. Mimi heard footsteps, and looked up. Standing over was a tall figure standing over her. The figure had messy brown hair, and a pair of goggles adorned his forehead. Even though he was older than when Mimi had last seen him, she recognized the figure immediately.

"Taichi!" Mimi shrieked. She leapt up and hugged Taichi.

Taichi laughed and said, "You're twenty-one and you're acting like you did when we were in fifth grade."

Mimi rolled her eyes and stepped back, looking over Taichi. "You really could use a new shirt," Mimi said.

Now it was Taichi's turn to roll his eyes. "Speaking from the heart like always. You really haven't changed much have you."

"That's not true!" said Mimi indignantly. "I am a lot more mature now."

"Thirty seconds ago when you were bawling your eyes out beg to differ," said Taichi with a smile.

"Oh you be quiet," said Mimi as she slapped Taichi lightly on the shoulder.

Taichi laughed and said, "Well changes aside, we should look around and see if the other chosen children are here."

"If we could be called children," said Mimi with a grin. "But anyways, where is here?"

"It's the digital world Mimi!" said Taichi excitedly.

"Are you sure?" asked Mimi.

"I am," said a small orange dinosaur that was standing next to Taichi.

"Agumon!" exclaimed Mimi happily. "You're here too. So you're sure this is the digital world?"

"I'm positive," said Agumon confidently.

"Yay we're back Palmon!" shouted Mimi. She grabbed Palmon by the hands, and they began to rapidly spin around.

"Mimi… you're making me dizzy," said Palmon as she spun.

"Sorry," said Mimi as she set Palmon down, "I'm just so excited to be back."

"Are you done yet?" asked Taichi impatiently, "I would like to look around.

"Okay," said Mimi happily, "let's go.

Taichi, Mimi, Palmon, and Agumon wandered through the forest in the digital world for about an hour until they came to a big field. Across the field they could make out four figures. Two were tall, and walking on two legs. Hovering above those two was a red bug and a flying orange thing.

"That's Patamon and Tentamon!" exclaimed Palmon.

"Yeah, and Takeru and Koushiro are probably with them," said Taichi.

"TAKERU! KOUSHIRO!" shouted Mimi across the field. Taichi, Agumon, Mimi, and Palmon ran forward. Takeru, Patamon, and Tentamon rushed forward as well, but Koushiro hung back. Taichi, Mimi, Takeru and their digimon met in the middle of the field. A minute later Koushiro walked up. Mimi's eyes swept over him, and she said "Wow Koushiro you look awful."

"Everyone's a critic," said Koushiro gloomily. In truth, he did look pretty roughed up. His previously short hair grew out, long and untamed. He had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept well in a while. He was basically a mess in general.

Mimi then turned her attention to Takeru. She stepped up to him, and for the first time in years, she had to look up to him.

"Wow Takeru, you have grown quite a bit," observed Mimi.

"Yeah," said Takeru with a smile. In contrast to Koushiro Takeru was incredibly clean. He was tall, as almost as tall as Taichi. A baseball cap was perched on top of a head of blonde, well combed hair.

"If you guys are here, then that must mean that the others are here too," reasoned Taichi. "Let's go look for them."

"Whatever," replied Koushiro as the group turned and exited the field. The hours dragged by as they wandered through the digital forest. After a long time, Mimi plopped to the ground.

"I'm tired, I'm not walking anymore," she said matter-of-factly.

Taichi groaned and rolled his eyes, but Takeru agreed with Mimi. "It's a good idea. We have been walking for a long time. I think we all are tired."

"I guess," said Taichi. "What's your opinion Koushiro?"

Koushiro shrugged and said, "Let's rest."

Everyone lay there lost in their own thoughts. After about five minutes, Taichi heard a voice.

"Taichi! Mimi! Koushiro! Where are you guys?!" the voice yelled. Taichi recognized the voice immediately.

"SORA OVER HERE!" he yelled. Sora leapt gracefully over a bush, and landed right in front of Taichi. Taichi caught his breathe. By any normal standards, Sora was beautiful. By Taichi's standards she was perfect. She had let her red hair grow out, and it flowed stunningly down her back. Her body was curvy and graceful, perfectly conditioned after years of soccer. Taichi had always wanted to ask her out, but he was too afraid. This had been quite a joke to everyone, especially Yamato who once said, "You wear the crest of courage, you've fearlessly fought some of the most evil digimon around, but you're afraid to ask out a girl." Taichi sighed. His time would come. Closely behind Sora came Yamato, Jou, Hikari, and all their digimon, except for Gomamon, who poked his head out Jou's bag. As soon as the eight chosen children met up, a hologram of a man that everyone knew popped up.

"Hey Gennai," said Taichi.

"Hello once again Chosen Children," said the short old man in the hologram who the chosen children knew as Gennai. "As you probably have already figured out this is the digital world. Also, you may have realized that the chosen children only are dragged into the digital world if there is some kind of problem they need to fix. This time is no exception, there is a huge problem in the digital world."

"What is it?" asked Taichi worriedly.

"I can not find my pajamas," said Gennai sadly.

The group groaned and Gennai shook his head sternly. "Even though that is a catastrophic problem, that is not the reason you have been summoned. There is a virus in the digital world. It is an ancient virus that has just recently escaped its prison, and is rapidly spreading across the digital world. It infects everything it comes in contact with, especially digimon. It acts like the evil spirals or black gears, where it turns even the nicest digimon evil. It is being called the Syndrome." At the sound of the virus's name, Koushiro flinched.

"So it's our job to take care of this Syndrome?" asked Taichi.

"Yes," said Gennai. "But be warned, the Syndrome transfers easily, if one of your digimon comes in contact with it, they could be infected." The hologram faded and cut out. Taichi turned to the rest of the group and smiled. "Let's do this guys!"


	4. Chapter 3: Split

Koushiro sighed and leaned back against a tree. "As much as I love your optimism, this is going to be a lot harder than anything else we have ever done."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Taichi, dumbfounded.

"Well in the past our strategy has been hit it until it works. With the black gears we just attacked with everything we had. Eventually, when we couldn't over power them we just went to a higher level and over powered them. Even though we have accomplished a lot, we never used any real strategy. This virus is a lot different. It is contagious, if our digimon get hit by it, well then we lose them. That was never the case before," Koushiro replied smugly.

"He's got a point," said Hikari. "This virus is new. It is going to be hard to fight."

"Come on guys!" Taichi stood up with fire in his voice. "Where is that old fight we had? We never backed down before, so why the hell are we being so weak now? As long as we have our digimon we can take down anything!"

"That speech is charming, but it still doesn't help the least bit. The only thing we will accomplish by rushing in haphazardly is losing our digimon to the virus. We need to have a plan before we do anything rash," said Koushiro complacently.

"Well if you're so smart why don't you come up with something," Taichi replied angrily.

"If I want to do anything remotely helpful I will need a sample of the virus. Of course this is nearly impossible, because the virus consumes and absorbs data. In the digital world, everything is data." Koushiro stood up. "This is pointless, we should try to find a way home, and we can't stop this virus."

"Well I think Taichi is right," said Yamato. "We should at least try to find a way to stop the virus. I'm not saying we rush the virus head on, but at least try to find a way."

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, it is pointless." Koushiro's face was red now. "The virus absorbs data. Everything is data here, even us. The virus could absorb us. Also, the time is synched between our world and the digital world. We have been gone for hours. People will be looking for us, and we have disappeared off the face of the earth."

Some of the fight left Taichi and Yamato. "That's true," Yamato said slowly. "But don't we owe the digital world enough to give it a shot?"

"That's the spirit!" Taichi leapt up. "Come on, sister your with me right? And Takeru, come on let's go!"

"I think Taichi is right," Sora spoke up. With this Taichi blushed tremendously. "The digital world has given us some good times. Let's try to fight this."

"You guys are acting like optimistic idiots!" Koushiro was shouting now. "Those good times in the digital world were us _saving_ the digital world, not sitting in a hotel sipping martinis. We spend most of those so called good times running for our lives, seeing our digimon get thrashed, sleeping on the ground, and relying on berries and bugs for food."

"Koushiro is right," Jou spoke up. "Maybe not about the digital world, but about the time. No one knows we are here. They will start looking for us. Also, I can't afford to fall behind in college, not when I'm going into medicine. I'm sure you all have lives you can't afford to miss also."

"Jou and Koushiro are right," Mimi said defiantly. "I have a life to get back to. I think we should avoid the virus and try to find a way home."

"We ended up getting home in the past," said Takeru quietly. "We just needed to defeat who ever was messing up the digital world, then we were able to go home. It was always like that, who says it can't be like that now."

Hikari jumped up. "I agree with my brother and Takeru. Once we beat the virus, we will be sent back home, simple as that."

"You're an idiot to think it's that simple," Koushiro snarled, fuming with anger. "It will take an insurmountable amount of time to isolate part of the virus, find a way to contain it, and then find a way to counter it. By the time we finish, we will all be considered dead."

"Does that really matter for you," said Tentamon who was buzzing around. "I don-" Tentamon was cut off when Koushiro's hand flashed forward and covered his mouth. "Forget you worms. I'm going to try to find a way home. If anyone wants to come, they can." Koushiro and Tentamon started walking off into the woods.

Mimi turned to the rest of the group. "I really want to help the digital world but," Mimi smiled. "My boyfriend proposed to me and I really really really want to get back."

"Oh my god Mimi," Sora rushed forward and hugged Mimi. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm really happy too Sora," said Mimi. "And I want you to be my bridesmaid. I know we haven't seen each other in years, but you were always my best friend in the digital world, and all through high school. Can I have your e-mail?"

Sora shrieked and wrote down her e-mail. "Of course I will! Don't worry, I'll be back in time for the wedding."

As Mimi, Koushiro, and their digimon walked off Takeru turned to Jou. "Aren't you going to go with them, you seemed like you wanted to go home."

Jou gave a sad smile. "I think I need to be with friends now. Sometimes it's not healthy to put your future in front of your friends. Anyways, people know about the digital world from that thing with Myotismon. I can use that as an excuse."

Taichi turned away from the two chosen children who were walking away. "I'm happy that we only have two deserters. Let's go and see if we can find any friendly digimon who might know about the virus."

"Do you hear that?" asked Sora, "There is sort of a buzzing noise."

"Your right," said Yamato. "It sounds like it's getting closer."

"I wonder what it is," said Takeru, with worry etched onto his features. Suddenly, a giant red beetle swooped over the trees. It snapped its pincers together.

"Oh no, it's Kuogomon!" shrieked Hikari fearfully.

"Don't worry, we can handle it." Agumon and the other digimon stepped forward confidently.

Kuogomon flew toward the chosen children, snapping its pincers wildly.

Gabumon opened his mouth and let loose an attack of blue fire. Agumon stumbled forward, and was hit in the back of the head by Gabumon's attack.

Patamon flew into the air, along with Biomon. Biomon let loose a spiral twister that was reflected off of Kuogomon's hard shell. The wayward attack careened into Patamon, sending him crashing to the ground.

Gabumon rushed forward to help Patamon, but Kuogomon grabbed Gabumon and threw him into a tree.

Gatomon and Gomamon rushed forward, but all they accomplished was tripping over each other. They ended up in a tangled heap of flippers and paws lying on the ground.

Kuogomon stood over the fallen digimon snapping its pincers menacingly. "Pixie bomb!" The words echoed through the forest as a small black ball slammed into Kuogomon. Kuogomon smashed into a nearby tree. It shook its massive head, then flew away.

A little pink puff ball flew above the remaining chosen children. "Looks like you need more training," it said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 4: Pixiemon

"Pixiemon!" Sora shrieked. She ran to the hovering pink ball and gave it a bear hug. After a second or so of hugging, Pixiemon managed to squeeze out of Sora's vice-like grasp and flutter out of her reach.

"Please don't yell," he said irritably. "I have a huge headache."

Pixiemon was sporting the same dark rings under his eyes as Koushiro had. His usually full, round face was becoming thin and gaunt. His typical bright pink color had faded, it was now dull and lackluster. Even his pixie bomb, which would have previously destroyed Kuogomon only fazed him.

"Pixiemon what's wrong?" asked Kari in a concerned voice.

"It's that god damn virus," Pixiemon said in an annoyed tone. "I've had to keep moving around to avoid it. I have to stay alert at night, just in case one of the infected shows up. I daresay, it hasn't been fun."

"Don't worry Pixiemon," Tai stood up confidently. "We will take care of that virus easily."

"Definitely," Takeru concurred. "This is going to be a piece of cake."

To everyone's surprise, a tear dribbled down Pixiemon's face. "You have the same confidence as the other chosen children.

"What do you mean the other chosen children? Aren't we good enough to handle this by ourselves.?" Yamato asked angrily.

"Hopefully," Pixiemon sadly said. "That's the reason you're here. Usually when the Digital World is in trouble, we grab a couple of worthy kids to fix the problem. We did the same thing this time. The kids we got were too confident, they rushed in and ended up losing. They were consumed by the virus. Them, and their digimon partners are dead."

"Oh my god," Sora said, and collapsed her hand across her mouth. The rest of the present chosen children looked down at the ground, sufficiently humbled.

"Wait a minute," Yamato said. "So we are like your second choice?"

"Do you think our first choice should be a bunch of twenty-somethings, most of which who can't even get their personal lives in order? Can we trust the fate of the world to a guy who can't even remember where he was the night before?" Pixiemon ranted.

"Touché," Yamato said slowly. "Hey, how do you know about that?"

"Us digimon see more than you think," said Pixiemon with contempt gracing his voice.

"What makes it okay for a fifth grader to miss school and not us?" asked Takeru indignantly.

"Do you think colleges look at fifth grade attendance? You and Hikari have futures to worry about. Nowadays, when our two worlds' time is synced, we only use people who it won't really matter in the long run if they miss some time on earth," Pixiemon replied sternly. "But the fact of the matter here is that, you're here, and to get home you need to beat the virus. And to beat the virus, you need my training. So, let's go train." Pixiemon peered around the group. "We're missing two it seems. Maybe something went wrong with the transfer…"

"You mean Koushiro and Mimi? They were here, but the decided to run back home." Pixiemon started to shake with anger. "Is that a problem Pixiemon?"

"A PROBLEM? OF COURSE IT'S A GOD DAMN PROBLEM! WHEN HAVE THE CHOSEN CHILDREN EVER BEATEN ANYTHING SEPERATED?" Pixiemon screamed.

"Well when we fought Ken when he was evil, well he joined later… so technically we weren't complete…" Hikari mumbled meekly.

"THAT DIDN'T COUNT!" screamed Pixiemon. "I GUESS I HAVEN'T BEEN TOUGH ENOUGH ON YOU SORRY EXCUSES FOR CHOSEN CHILDREN! ALRIGHT LET'S MARCH! KNEES UP GABUMON!"

After an hour of heavy marching, Pixiemon called the group to a stop.

"Here's the deal maggots. I want you to stay here, and set up camp while I locate the two deserters. Is that clear?"

"Yes," the group answered as one.

"Yes what?" Pixiemon stared at them in an intimidating fashion.  
"Yes sir," the group replied submissively.

Pixiemon flew off into the woods.

"Let's do this as quick as possible," said Taichi, "I'm so tired I can barely move."

Yamato lay sprawled out on the ground. "Well I'm so tired I can't move."

Jou, the ever sensible plopped down next to a tree. "Well there is no use making a shitty camp because we're all worn out. We should rest up. I doubt Pixiemon will be back anytime soon, he will have a hard time convincing Koushiro to come back."

"Yeah, maybe we can catch up on stuff, I haven't seen you guys in so long!" Hikari said with a smile.

"You don't want to know what I've been doing," Yamato laughed.

"Of course I do," said Hikari. "Okay, everyone get into a circle, we will go around in order and catch up. No one moved. Hikari sidled up next to Takeru. "Come on Takeru help me do this, please." Takeru blushed and mumbled something about being tired. Apparently not hearing this, Hikari took his silence as a yes. "See Takeru is going to do this, don't you want to know what your brother has been up to Yamato?"

"He's in high school, nothing can be that interesting," Yamato sardonically.

"Well I'll do it, I was meeting with Taichi, Hikari, and Takeru anyway," piped up Sora.

Taichi took a glance at Sora and said, "I suppose Sora has a point. I'm in."

"Me too," added Jou, "I think it would be interesting to see what everyone's been up to."

"Fine," Yamato groaned, "but don't expect any details. Don't expect me to move either."

"Whatever Mr. Killjoy," responded Hikari. "For being so unenthusiastic you get to go first."

Yamato gave a deep sigh. "Whatever will get you to stop bugging me. Okay, let's see… well I've been touring around America with my band. That's just about it."

"What about-" began Gabumon, but Yamato put a hand over his mouth.

"No details mean we only tell them the general picture Gabumon, not anything that happens after I play with the band," Yamato said quietly.

"Before too?" asked Gabumon innocently.

"Before too Gabumon," Yamato replied.

Everyone looked at Yamato strangely. Hikari shook her head once and began, "Well let's see, I'm in high school now. It's been okay so far but my classes are really hard but my locker is next to the cutest boy in the world he has brown hair and these amazing green eyes and yesterday" Hikari took a deep breathe "he asked me what time it was I know it wasn't actually an invitation or anything but I think he is just shy so I really think there is some potential in this one I mean the others were just sorta short things not meant to really be anything-"

"Whoa slow down sister," said Taichi. "Others? How many boyfriends have you had."

"Since high school started, only say about fifteen."

"Seventeen," Takeru muttered under his breathe.

"Don't worry I didn't actually _do_ anything with them they were short little flings, I mean that's only five per year, and that includes summer-"

Hikari was cut off again, this time by Jou. "Not to be rude or anything, but do you ever finish a sentence? Ever since you started talking about high school it's been one big grammar mess."

"I guess that's just the way I talk." Hikari looked at him indignantly. "If your so perfect why don't you go next?"

"Fine." Jou sighed. "Well I'm a med student. That's all you really need to know, because right now I have to devote my life to studying medicine or I won't make."

"Any girls involved in the doctor's life?" asked Taichi with a smile.

"No," Jou quickly replied. "I haven't had a girlfriend since high school, I've had to be devoted to medicine. The main reason I'm here is so I can take a vacation."

Yamato laughed. "You sound like some super hero Jou. I see it now, Dr. Jou," Yamato adapted a deep movie announcer's voice, "saves lives as a doctor for a job, saves the world for a vacation."

Jou laughed, "It's nothing that glamorous Yamato. You've just seen too many movies."

"Shut up both of you it's my turn," said Sora forcefully.

"Yes ma'am," Yamato and Jou replied in unison.

"I'm in college, studying economics. I've been working at a bar part time for some extra money, and it's actually been pretty fun. Taichi goes to the same college. He is one of my most frequent customers." Sora said.

"So college isn't going that well for Taichi?" said Yamato, smirking.

"At least I'm in college," Taichi countered. "And in fact it is going perfectly fine. I just go to the bar so much to keep Sora company."

"And to make sure none of those tough college guys get any ideas about messing around with your girl," snickered Yamato.

Now it was Sora's turn to laugh. "We're just friends Yamato. We've been friends for so long, it would be weird to have anything more."

"I'm sure Taichi would say the same," said Yamato, who was barely containing his laughter.

"I would, in fact," Taichi said irately. "It would be nice of you to not talk about situations that you have no idea about." Taichi turned towards Hikari. "That counts as my turn."

"I guess it's my turn then," said Takeru.. "I'm also in high school, same grade as Hikari. My classes are fine. High school has just been a little boring that's all."

"There, that's everyone," said Yamato. "Now let's make camp before Pixiemon comes back and chews us out again."

The chosen children got up, each going and doing a different task. Jou and Hikari went to forage for food, while Yamato and Sora looked for a good spot to make some shelters. Takeru and Taichi went into the woods to look for firewood. As they bent down picking up sticks, Taichi turned to Takeru.

"Is my sister a slut?" he asked Taichi.

Taken aback by the directness of the question, it took a second for Takeru to come up with an answer. "By some ignorant people I guess. It's just that she is really picky when it comes to guys. What happens is she will fall head over heels some guy for the tiniest thing, then break up with him for the smallest thing. Like she broke up with one guy because he couldn't drive stick. Little stuff like that. I think she might also be scared of commitment."

"You seem to know quite a bit about my sister's love life," Taichi said suspiciously.

Takeru blushed and mumbled, "We're just friends, and I take interest in how my friends' lives are going. Nothing more."

"Whatever lets you sleep at night," said Taichi as he scooped some twigs.

Koushiro and Mimi had been walking for quite some time now. In fact it was about that time when Mimi would sit on the ground and refuse to walk anymore. But this time it was Koushiro that stopped.

"Let's rest here for a while," he said. "I want to make sure we're not walking towards the virus."

"Why are we even walking?" asked Mimi. "Shouldn't we just be sitting somewhere trying to open one of those portals."

"You mean me," replied Koushiro.

"What?" inquired Mimi.

"I would be opening the portals and doing all the work. You would just be sitting around," said Koushiro conceitedly.

"That's not the point," argued Mimi. "And I have gotten a lot more computer proficient since we last met."

"Let me guess, you finally figured out how to turn on your laptop?" Koushiro replied mockingly.

"When did you get so mean?" asked Mimi, with tears brimming in her eyes.

"That would be none of your business. And to answer your question, we are walking because we need to get somewhere. We need to find where the portals were sent from, so we can send some portals from here to earth." Koushiro sat on the ground and opened his laptop. "Now be useful and make a fire I need to work."

It was beginning to get dark and Mimi still didn't have a fire going. Koushiro's fingers leaped nimbly across his keyboard and his brow was sweating with concentration. He was too engrossed in his work to notice Mimi's incompetence. Mimi sat back on her heels, feeling anger bubbling in her stomach. This was so frustrating making the fire. Koushiro being a bitch didn't help either. She heard a buzzing noise coming from behind her and she turned around. Tentamon was buzzing around behind her. He landed down next to her and sent a small amount of electricity into the firewood. This started a small spark, which caught on the dry sticks. In seconds, a small fire had started.

Mimi turned to Tentamon. "Thanks."

"No problem Mimi," replied Tentamon. "I would like to apologize on Koushiro's behalf."

"Oh really?" said Mimi angrily. "Well I don't want to hear any of it, he has been nothing but a rude pessimist since we got here."

"Life hasn't been going that smoothly for Koushiro, he has been pretty down lately. I think he is just venting some anger and stress," said Tentamon reasonably. "So please don't take anything too personally."

"Even so he really has been being a bi-" Mimi was suddenly cut off by Palmon, who had returned from the forest where she was foraging for food.

"Look who I found you guys," Palmon cried happily. Floating behind her was Pixiemon.

"Hello Mimi, long time no see," said Pixiemon. Oddly enough, he gave no visible greeting to Koushiro.

"Pixiemon!" Mimi shrieked. She rushed over to Pixiemon and gave him a huge hug.

Pixiemon smiled in spite of himself. "Your reaction was identical to Sora's," he said.

"What do you want Pixiemon?" Koushiro had looked up from his laptop with a scowl on his face.

"The other chosen children need you," said the ragged digimon. "They need all eight to be effective and you know that Koushiro."

"They need us?" asked Mimi in astonishment.

"Of course they do," said Pixiemon. "You guys are like a machine, you need all the pieces to function properly."

"I want to help, I really do Pixiemon, but my boyfriend proposed to me so I really need to get back," Mimi replied.

"As soon as you defeat the virus we can send you home. Until then, the digital world is locked, nothing can get in or out," Pixiemon said firmly.

"Oh…" Mimi looked crestfallen.

"Don't worry, I can find a way past anything they come up with," Koushiro said confidently.

"I wouldn't think that," said Pixiemon. "We have special programs tuned in to your IP address, specially made to combat any portals your laptop makes. It would take months to get past them."

Mimi thought for a second then said, "I'll go with you Pixiemon. If Damon really loves me he will believe me. I know it's cliché, but it's true."

"I highly doubt you could stop me for a minute." Koushiro was standing now. "I'm going home."

Pixiemon turned to Mimi. "Can you leave us alone for a second Mimi?"

"Sure," Mimi replied obediently. Mimi and Palmon walked into the woods. After fifteen feet Mimi stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing?" asked Palmon.

"I'm eavesdropping." Mimi smiled cleverly. "I wanna know why Koushiro is like he is." Mimi and Palmon crept forward until they could hear the conversation.

"You are the one who should want to fight this the most, it would be the biggest challenge," Pixiemon's voice floated through the trees.

"There are more challenging things at home I can try," came Koushiro's stubborn reply.

"Even so, you are obligated to fight this," Pixiemon's voice was getting louder and louder. "Not only are you a chosen child, it's your fault-"

Koushiro cut him off. He turned to the woods. "Mimi stop eavesdropping."

Mimi jumped out of her hiding place and sprinted back into the woods. "How'd he know?" she asked Palmon in amazement.

After about an hour, Koushiro found Mimi in the woods. His face was streaked with tear stains, it looked like he had been crying.

"We're going with Pixiemon," he said in a defeated voice.


	6. Chapter 5: Memories

The sound of a lone harmonica floated gracefully through the woods, dancing in the ears of the nocturnal digimon. After a graceful scale, the beautiful music was replaced by angry shouting.

"What do you think your doing? Are you stupid or something? You're going to give our position to every evil digimon within ten miles!" Pixiemon flew out of the woods, followed by Mimi and Koushiro.

At the camp of the chosen children, Yamato grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Pixiemon, but-"

"NO BUTS!" he screamed. "DON'T MAKE ANY UNNECESSARY NOISE!"

"Uh Pixiemon, your making more noise than Yamato was," pointed out Sora meekly.

Pixiemon lowered his voice down to a low growl. "That may be so, but I was only making that noise because you were." Pixiemon peered around the campsite. "This position is compromised, we have to move out."

"In the dark?" complained Takeru.

"Deal with it," said Pixiemon. "It's either that or we stay here and try to fight anything that shows up, and frankly after that thrashing Kuogomon gave you I highly doubt you could hold off anything other than a rookie digimon. Anyways, any real chosen children would be able to handle it. Alright, let's march!"

….

The eight chosen children groaned, and began walking through the darkened woods. Mimi turned to the rest of the group. "Walking through the woods to get here was the worst experience of my life."

"Thanks for the encouragement," muttered Taichi.

"Well I don't like walking through the woods in general. It would be easy to ambush us," Jou said worriedly.

"Well look who's a scardey cat here," teased Taichi as he pranced around Jou singing "Scardey cat, scardey cat." Taichi was dancing in front of Joe when he tripped over a root and crashed to the ground. Everyone, excluding Koushiro and Taichi, began to laugh.

"Will you be quiet back there?!" yelled Pixiemon who was at the front, leading the group.

"Sorry," the group responded.

The group continued on through the woods. They stumbled and tripped through the dark woods, each of them nursing their own separate fears of the dark forest. Koushiro was moving faster than the rest of the group and began to pull ahead, walking just behind Pixiemon who was leading the way.

Pixiemon turned to the group. "I'm going to scout the area for a few minutes, wait here, and be on guard." Pixiemon turned, and flew off into the woods.

This is what Sora had been waiting for. She leaned in next to Mimi's ear and whispered, "Mimi."

Mimi gave a small shout of surprise and fear but quickly covered her mouth. Pixiemon turned around and glared at her, but didn't say anything. "What is it Sora?"

"I was just wondering if you found out anything about Koushiro and why he is acting all emo," Sora whispered.

"He's also acting like a dick," Mimi muttered angrily.

"That too," agreed Sora quietly. "But did you maybe find out why when you were with him?"

"No I didn't," breathed Mimi. "But he argued with Pixiemon about something, I think it made him cry-"

"Tsk, tsk, talking about people behind their backs. Isn't it me who's supposed to be acting like a dick?"

Mimi and Sora both screamed. Koushiro had somehow snuck up behind them.

Taichi stepped up and grabbed Koushiro on the shoulder. "Why'd you make them scream like that? We're supposed to be quiet."

Koushiro pushed Taichi's hand away and replied icily, "They were talking about me, so I decided to have some fun with them. And don't touch me."

"You call giving away our position fun?" asked Taichi angrily.

"You don't even know what our position is. You're just a blind little child who's lost in the woods. Anyways, I didn't think that they would scream like a bunch of schoolgirls who've heard one too many ghost stories," Koushiro turned away from Taichi.

Taichi grabbed Koushiro and turned him around. "I'm not done talking, and you will look at me when I'm talking to you. I'm getting pretty damned tired of your attitude. Now I don't really give a fuck what happened that made you such a goddamn bitch, but you have a job to do, and I suggest you do it without complaining and dragging the rest of the group down. You should drop the attitude right now, and man up to the challenge."

"I said don't touch me," Koushiro clenched his fist.

"What are you going to do you little weakling. You don't have the guts to do anything, you're just a weak little coward," Taichi said, his face scrunched in an angry scowl.

Koushiro's fist unclenched, and amusement played at his lips. "Funny thing you should mention guts, Mr. Can't Look a Girl in the Eye. You probably wet yourself out of fear just being near a girl. Have you even lost your virginity? I'd bet my laptop you haven't kissed a girl. Hell have you ever even touched a goddamn broad?"

Taichi's face was bright red now, but Koushiro continued his tongue lashing. "What have you been waiting for coward? Are you waiting for Sora to show up at your doorstep crying and naked after getting date raped by her dropout boyfriend she has yet to tell you about? Maybe you aren't into girls. What do you like Taichi, what turns you on? Is it little boys? Are you a sick pedophile-"

Taichi had heard enough. His fist exploded forward. Even in the dark Koushiro anticipated the attack and he ducked under Taichi's fist. Koushiro swept his leg into Taichi's, knocking him to the ground.

Like lightning Koushiro was on top of Taichi and began smashing his fist into Taichi's face.

Yamato lunged forward and grabbed Koushiro's collar, dragging him up. Takeru and the digimon jumped in and grabbed Koushiro as well. Hikari, Mimi, Sora, Agumon, and Jou all ran to Taichi to see if he was okay. Jou knelt down and rummaged in his bag for a minute. Eventually he pulled out a small black flashlight and shined on Taichi's face.

Taichi's nose was flayed askew, and blood was dripping down his face. His right eye was puffy and swollen, as were his lips. Mimi gasped and Sora just stared at the mess. "He's a mess," she muttered.

"It's not his face I'm worried about," said Jou. "If he hit the back of his head on the way down he could be in serious trouble." Jou gently felt the back of Taichi's head. He breathed out in relief. "No blood, no bumps. I don't think he has a concussion."

"Let me up," muttered Taichi groggily.

"Are you crazy?" asked Jou. Jou got up and turned to Koushiro who was being restrained by Takeru and Yamato. "You too Koushiro, fighting in the dark like that. You could have killed Taichi."

"Why are you talking to me?" asked Koushiro indignantly. "He's the one who threw a punch. He could have killed me."

"You're the one who purposely provoked him. You wanted him to fight you so you could show off your fancy new moves you learned," Jou said matter-of-factly. "You both are equally to blame. Both of you should apologize to each other right now so we can put this behind us." Jou turned his attention to Sora and Mimi. "You two shouldn't be talking about people behind their backs like that either. If you hadn't done that this never would've happened."

"We're sorry,"" mumbled Sora.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Koushiro."

Sora turned to Koushiro. "We're sorry Koushiro."

Taichi got to his feet with the help of Hikari. "I'm sorry Koushiro, I shouldn't have thrown that punch."

Koushiro looked at Sora, then at Taichi. He opened his mouth like he was about to apologize, but then laughed. "What are you sorry for Taichi? Me kicking your worthless ass? And Sora and Mimi, I have to thank you, this little incident was the most fun I've had in a while."

"That's not exactly an apology," said Yamato as he released his grasp on Koushiro.

"Well no shit," said Koushiro sarcastically. "Look everyone, the dropout has a brain. Maybe you should use it to figure out which one of those cheap hussies gave you crabs." Yamato clenched his fist.

"Don't talk to my brother like that," said Takeru angrily.

"Well well, look who hit puberty and finally grew some balls," Koushiro laughed. "And Yamato, do you need your little brother to stand up for you, do you not have the backbone. Or is it just because, you're a lover not a fighter," Koushiro finished sarcastically.

"Why you little…" Yamato stepped forward toward Koushiro.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Pixiemon was hovering above the group. "I GO OUT FOR FIVE MINUTES TO SCOUT THE AREA AND THIS IS WHAT I FIND WHEN I GET BACK?" Pixiemon's voice dropped to a growl. "All you've done since you've got here is argue and complain. You aren't the chosen children anymore. You're just shadows of your former selves."

"Where just as good as we were before," said Yamato defensively.

"Hardly," said Pixiemon angrily. "You have no teamwork anymore. There is no way I can train you like this."

"It's only Koushiro that is messing up the team," Hikari pointed out.

"Koushiro is the main cancer of the team, but the rest of you are letting a cancer control the attitude of the entire group. There is only one thing I can do now. This is my assignment. Learn to work as a team." Pixiemon said sadly.

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Sora indignantly.

"By finding your way to me," replied Pixiemon as he flew off into the woods, leaving the chosen children alone in the dark woods.

"Finally that annoying cream puff is gone," said Koushiro as he lay down. "I don't care what the rest of you do, but I'm going to sleep."

"He has a point," said Jou. "We shouldn't travel without Pixiemon at night. Anyways, Taichi is in no condition to travel." With that the worn out, divided, and generally bad tempered chosen children sat down, and drifted off to sleep.  
….

Sora rubbed her eyes and rolled over. The morning sunlight streamed through the leaves of the forest. She got up and brushed her back off. It was wet with dew. She looked around, puzzled. Where was she…? Memories of last night flooded back to her. Sora shook her head. She really hoped the group could recover. Sora looked over at Biomon, who was sleeping faithfully by her side. Sora smiled as she looked at Biomon. She would let Biomon sleep while she looked for food. Sora wandered off into the woods. After a short, three minute walk she heard Tentamon's voice. "You shouldn't be looking at those Koushiro, those are private."

Sora shook her head, _what is he up to now_. She walked toward the sound of Tentamon's voice. There, sitting against a tree was Koushiro, with his laptop balanced in his laptop. He turned and motioned for Sora to come.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Shhhh," Koushiro put a finger to his lips. "This is the best part." Sora knelt down next to Koushiro and looked at the laptop screen. There, on the screen, was a man, slightly older than twenty years old. He had long hair, and 5 o'clock shadow. He was sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant. Sora gasped in surprise.

"Wait, it gets better," Koushiro said with a twisted smile.

"This night has really been just great Vlad," a voice said from behind the camera.

"It's been fun for me too Sora," said the man, whose name was apparently Vlad.

The view on the screen started to lean forward, as did Vlad. The screen met with Vlad's lips. As soon as that happened, Koushiro closed the video.

"What the hell is that?" asked Sora angrily.

"You should know," Koushiro said malevolently. "It's your memory. Notice how that little disaster of a love scene played out from a first person point of view, your point of view." The desktop on Koushiro's laptop showed eight folders, one labeled Taichi's Memory, another labeled Koushiro's Memory, a third was named Sora's Memory and it continued until there was one folder for each of the present chosen children.

"How did you get that?" asked Sora, who was feeling incredibly victimized.

"I found some these folders while exploring the digital world from my laptop. I investigated and found that the digimon here downloaded our memories. I don't know why, you would have to ask Pixiemon." Koushiro replied.

"How can they do that, a memory isn't something can just be downloaded," Sora said, shocked.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, we are data. It was probably as simple as downloading something off the internet." Koushiro's cursor opened the folder labeled Sora's Memory. His cursor flickered over different videos, until it came to rest on a video called Roleplay Strip. He turned to Sora.

"I was very disappointed with this one," Koushiro said, smiling cruelly. "For all those years of practice at the high school you're a pretty crappy school girl for your friend Vlad." Sora stared at him, dumbstruck. "You thought I was just taunting Taichi last night about a boyfriend. Well I wasn't, I know everything that has been going on with your little fling. Don't worry, I haven't been focused on just you. I've been skimming everyone's. You should see some of the wet dreams Takeru has. He is one sick child, let me tell you that."

Sora stood up and glared at Koushiro. "You're a sick little pervert. Who would look through some ones intimate and private moments for joy? A pervert, that's who."

Koushiro laughed. "I don't get that kind of joy watching these. I get a different, more sadistic joy. And let me tell you, it's a lot better than anything you could ever do."

Sora turned and began walking away. "I'm telling the others."

"See if I care," Koushiro called after her.

Koushiro opened the folder labeled Jou's Memory. "Let's see what this wannabe Dr. 90210 has been up to."

After a minute of skimming boring lectures, he came to a video labeled, Last Memory. Koushiro opened it. He saw, from Jou's point of view, a door opening and coming in. "I'm home honey," Jou's voice said. Koushiro saw Jou's girlfriend cheating on him, he saw Jou pick up the gun. He saw everything. Koushiro slammed the laptop shut. "This is going to be fun," he muttered to himself.


	7. Chapter 6: Teamwork

Everyone stared a Koushiro in amazement. No one could believe what he had just said. He must be kidding, but he sounded so sincere.

Mimi stepped forward. "So is it true?"

Koushiro nodded slowly and replied, "Yes."

The chosen children stood, stunned and silent.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Koushiro asked.

"Of course it's believable, I just can't believe you would say that," Hikari said.

"Do I need to say it again?" asked Koushiro, a taunting smile growing on his face.

"If you really mean it you would," Yamato challenged.

"Fine," said Koushiro rashly. "I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry for being a jerk, and knocking you down Taichi."

"What's bringing about this sudden change of heart?" Jou asked skeptically.

"Ah Jou, always the cynic," Koushiro replied. "Well if you must know, Sora said some things to me this morning that really got under my skin. You have her caring and kindness to thank for this change."

"When am I ever cynical?" Jou asked in disbelief. He turned to Taichi. "Do you think I'm a cynic? Do I seem paranoid? You know I trust you guys right?"

Taichi laughed and shook his head. "Now that's the true Jou. Jou the worrier."

Everyone laughed, and Jou smiled sheepishly.

"Looks like our group is back in order," said Taichi. "It's cool to have the old Koushiro back.

Koushiro stepped forward and said, "Thank you for the compliment Taichi, but I don't think we are totally in order just yet."

"I think were fine now, everyone is on the same page," Taichi said.

"We may all be friends again, but friendship can only get us so far, no offense Yamato." Koushiro replied.

"None taken," replied Yamato.

"In fact," Koushiro began "Friendship, Courage, Curiosity, Sincerity, Love, Hope, Light, as well as Reliability are important traits for us to utilize in the form of our crests, but we need something else."

"What if we don't have our crests?" asked Hikari.

Koushiro sighed and replied, "I'll try to see if I can do something about that. But, even if we manage to digivolve, I think we need something else."

Koushiro was silent for a moment, and Taichi chimed in, "What?"

"Teamwork, and not just believing in each other. We need a game plan, team attacks." Koushiro answered.

"Like tag team wrestling moves?" asked Yamato tentatively.

"Yes, exactly like that. If us and our digimon can learn to work as a unit, as a machine, we will become so much more powerful." Koushiro said, with growing excitement. "I think we should divide up with one or two other digimon and put together some nice combos. After we do that with them in rookie stage, we should move onto champion stage."

The mention of champion stage made everyone look away from each other, their shoes and a funny shaped cloud becoming much more interesting.

"You don't have your digivices?" Koushiro asked slowly.

"Not really," said Taichi. "I left mine at home."

"So did we," the rest of the group said.

"That's a setback," Koushiro said. "But I think I can find a way past that. I'll look when I try to figure out a way to get our crests. But nevertheless we should try some team attacks with just the rookies."

"If the digimon are up for it," said Taichi.

"Of course we are," was the general response from the digimon.

"Alright then," Koushiro said enthusiastically. "I think we should divide up by fighting styles so to speak. I think Agumon, and Gabumon should be together they are both ranged attackers. Gomamon and Palmon should be together, because uh, they have… alternative attacks. I mean Palmon attacks by stretching her fingers and Gomamon summons fish. While not necessarily bad, it is different. I think Tentamon and Biomon should team up, they both attack from the air. Now I know Patamon also attacks from the air, but he should be with Gatomon, because well, they are the ready made tag team. Hope and Light, and all that good stuff. This cool with everyone?"

"Let's do this guys," Takeru said earnestly.

…

Sora began walking toward the forest, but Koushiro stopped her.

"We're going to practice here, in the field."

Sora turned to Koushiro angrily. "Does it matter where we practice?"

Koushiro stared up at the sky and replied. "Our digimon would have more room to maneuver in the field rather than in the forest."

"Whatever," Sora said sullenly.

Koushiro began twiddling his thumbs nervously. Sora's new brooding attitude had made the situation incredibly uncomfortable. "Let's get started-"

Sora abruptly cut him off. "Why'd you team us up? After that little stunt you pulled with my memory I'm surprised you would come anywhere near me you sick little pervert."

Koushiro looked down at his feet. "In truth, I wanted to apologize to you personally. After you left this morning, I just sat there thinking. I realized that you were right, what I was doing was the worst thing a person could do. This new quest came at a really bad time for me. I was really trying to get my life back in order when I was just whisked away, and I was angry. Unfortunately I took my anger out on you guys, and I'm sorry. I beg you, can you please not tell the others about the memories, I deleted them, I just want to leave that phase in the past. All I want now is to feel like I'm somewhere I belong again. I know what I did was deplorable, but I implore you, please forgive me." A tear slowly dripped down Koushiro's cheek.

Half of Sora was screaming, _kill this little bugger he hacked your mind and watched all your private moments. Rip his head off right here, break him in two. _The other part of Sora was consumed by a massive maternal feeling that had suddenly swelled up inside of her. Sora stared at Koushiro, an internal battle raging inside of her.

Sora stepped forward towards Koushiro. She opened her arms and embraced Koushiro.

"Apology accepted."

…

Taichi peered through the trees. "Are they kissing?" he asked Yamato in disbelief.

Yamato threw an uninterested glance over his shoulder. "Nope. They're hugging. Now come on, let's practice."

"Are you sure?" asked Taichi as he walked forward. "Looks a little too passionate for a hug."

Yamato groaned. "Will you give it up already? It's nothing."

"If it's nothing than why is she hugging him?" Taichi asked.

"She is probably just happy he apologized," Yamato nonchalantly.

"Why didn't she hug him in front of the rest of us then?" Taichi asked, a paranoid twitch taking over his face.

"Because he did something worse to her than to us," Yamato replied.

"How do you know that? Did she tell you? Why wouldn't she tell me?" Taichi asked, sounding extremely paranoid.

"Now I know why Sora doesn't have a boyfriend," muttered Yamato under his breathe.

Unfortunately, Taichi heard. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're probably the most paranoid person I know. You probably think every guy that talks to her is a serial killer or rapist." Yamato replied.

"Not every guy…" Taichi said slowly. "But that still doesn't explain why Koushiro and Sora are having a private get together."

"Here's how it went down Sherlock," Yamato began sarcastically, "When we all woke up, Sora had food cooking already. That means she was up before the rest of us. Also, when we woke up Koushiro was gone. He also woke up before up. Put two and two together, and it is safe to assume they crossed paths and something happened, they most likely argued."

"I guess that makes some sense, but I don't trust Koushiro," Yamato rolled his eyes.  
"Taichi, just a minute ago you said how cool it was to have the old Koushiro back," Yamato said.

"Maybe, but I was wrong. That," Taichi pointed at Koushiro, who now seemed to be explaining some sort of team attack to Sora, "is not the old Koushiro. He was always so detached."

Yamato glanced at Koushiro now, a little more attentive. "Even with all your paranoia you have a slight point." Sora was laughing tremendously at joke Koushiro had told. "Maybe he learned to flirt in college."

"He's flirting with her?" Taichi stared daggers at Koushiro through the trees. "I'm going to go and kick his puny little-"

Yamato cut him off. "I'm sure that would look great. You go over there in a rage about some nonexistent relationship and get beat down by Koushiro again. Just let it be."

"But what if Sora falls in love with him?" Taichi asked pitifully.

"You're a real sissy. 'What if Sora falls in love with him.' What a joke," Yamato mocked.

"Shut up," Taichi said angrily.

Yamato shrugged and said, "It doesn't even matter. Sora is oblivious to any romantic advances."

"How do you know that? Have you been flirting with Sora?" Taichi asked angrily.

Yamato sighed and shook his head. "It's pretty obvious. I mean look at you. You're always following her and looking at her like a love struck little puppy. And yet, she still says your just friends. She doesn't even know you like her. To get her to notice you'd have to get an airplane to write it in the sky."

"That's not a bad idea," Taichi muttered.

Yamato just shook his head. He looked at a tree for a moment then said, "Let's go somewhere else to train, you aren't going to be able to concentrate with Sora in view."

Taichi reluctantly agreed, and the two friends walked off deeper into the woods.

…

"Come on slowpoke let's go," Hikari laughed as she raced ahead of Takeru.

Takeru sighed and raced to keep up with Hikari.

"It's easier for you, you aren't carrying your digimon on your back," Takeru panted.

"Am I being a burden Takeru?" asked Patamon nervously.

Takeru laughed and replied, "Of course you're not being a burden, you aren't Jou."

Hikari abruptly stopped and turned around. "That's not funny Takeru. Jou helps us as much as anyone. Remember when Miotismon came to Japan? It was Jou who helped you reach the rest of us."

"It was just a joke…" Takeru said meekly.

"Joke shmoke," said Hikari. "We need mutual respect if we are going to be productive as a team."

"Yes sir!" Takeru said as he threw up a mock salute.

Hikari looked at Takeru indignantly and whacked him on the shoulder.

"You didn't have to hit me," Takeru said.

"Of course I did. If I didn't, you wouldn't have learned anything," Hiker said happily. "Now let's start working."

"Alright. Do you have any ideas?" asked Takeru.

"Me?" Hikari slapped a hand to her chest and sat down. "I'm just a cute little girl. I'm not going to spend my time thinking of fighting moves."

Takeru rolled his eyes. "Okay. Just sit there and paint your nails or something, and let the men do all the work."

Hikari stood up indignantly. "I'd do a much better job at thinking up moves than you."

"Whatever makes you happy," said Takeru skeptically.

"I'm serious," said Hikari as she stomped her foot.

"I know you're serious," said Takeru, a mockingly solemn look on his face.

"You don't think I can do you? Well for your information I know plenty of fighting moves," Hikari said indignantly.

"Then describe to me the super mega double counter helix punch," Takeru said smugly.

"It's…uh…. Where you punch them…. really hard while…. kicking them while rotating in a clockwise direction," Hikari stammered.

"Wrong," said Takeru, a smile playing at his lips. "It doesn't exist."

"Takeru Takaishi, you are very mean." Hikari said.

"I was just trying to prove a point," Takeru said defensively.

"Well you proved your point. Happy?" Hikari said huffily.

"I'm only happy when we are on the same page," Takeru said. "But let's be reasonable, you're a girl, you don't know fighting."

Hikari smiled. "You know I've already decided to help out with the training, so you don't have to push it."

Takeru returned the smile. "Mind tricks always works on you."

"You're not a very good friend if you take advantage of that," said Hikari.

Takeru stiffened at the word friend. "I'd hardly call us friends anymore," he replied, suddenly cold.

"Takeru just because we drifted a little since high school doesn't mean we aren't friends. It's just hard to find time to hang out, I mean I have school work, a boyfriend and…" Hikari dropped off.

"Your real friends?" Takeru finished for her.

"You're my real friend too it's just that…" Hikari said slowly.

"That I'm a doormat so it's okay to blow me off so you can go hang out at the mall. Oh don't worry about ole Takeru the doormat, he won't mind you missing the movie that you planned a week in advance so you could go on an impromptu shopping trip with your real friends," Takeru spat.

"In my defense there were some killer sales," Hikari said, attempting to inject some humor into the tense situation.

"So sales are more important friends?" Takeru asked angrily, failing to see the funny side.

"No, that's not what I meant, it was just a-" Hikari began.

"Joke," Takeru spat the last word as he began to storm off into the woods.

"Takeru wait," said Hikari as she rushed to keep up with him. "I know that you're mad, it's just that-"

Takeru cut her off. "There is nothing you could say to justify the way you've just thrown our friendship to the back burner so you can go hang out with other people."

Hikari stopped walking and looked at Takeru's departing figure

"Takeru please…"

…

"So Jou, what have you been up to?" asked Mimi as the two and their digimon walked through the woods.

"Weren't you there when I told everyone?" asked Jou.

"No, I was with Koushiro silly, don't you remember?" Mimi asked.

"Apparently not," said Jou. "And to answer your original question, not much. I'm doing med school, so I have to make that a priority. I haven't been able to do much else."

"So you're going to be a doctor?" Mimi asked.

Jou smiled. "It's sort of obvious isn't it…"

"So sue me for making conversation," Mimi said.

Jou laughed. "So what have you been up to?" he asked, trying to carry on the conversation.

"Oh not much," Mimi said. "Like I said before I'm hopefully getting married when I get back."

"Congratulations on that. I'm not sure if I said it last time you told us," said Jou.

"It's always nice to hear it again," Mimi said happily. "He's a really nice guy."

"You only date the nice ones," Jou said jokingly, thinking back to high school.

"How was I supposed to know he stole that car? He seemed nice at least. Anyways, me and Damon have been dating for about a year," said Mimi.

"You definitely don't want to rush into anything," said Jou sagely.

"Too true, too true," agreed Mimi.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Jou as he studied Palmon and Gomamon. "How would these two team up?"

Mimi laughed. "I don't think they sync that well. I just think Koushiro put us together so he could be alone with Sora."

"Really? You think so?" asked Jou in disbelief. "Koushiro isn't really like that."

"The old Koushiro maybe," said Mimi. "Even though he is suddenly bright and cheery, he isn't the same. Before, he would have never taken charge like he just did."

"You know, you're right," said Jou thoughtfully. "And speaking of which, where did he learn to fight like that. He totally beat down Taichi, who is a lot bigger and more athletic."

"Even though he apologized I still have to wonder, why was he such a pessimist downer? He never gave us a real reason, he just apologized," Mimi said skeptically.

"It's weird that we all suddenly decided to trust him too," said Jou. "Now that I think about it, he never gave us a real reason to trust us. He's probably just tricking us so he can do something… but what?"

Mimi laughed. "Now Jou, that is being paranoid. We trust Koushiro because he is our friend. Friends trust friends."

"I suppose," Jou said. "But that doesn't explain why he was so cynical and pessimistic. I mean think about it, he is the only one who hasn't told us about his past."

"You're right Jou. When we get back after training we'll ask him. I'm sure it's nothing though, he probably just got cheated by some used car salesman and he's being over dramatic," said Mimi.

Jou laughed. "Your probably right."


	8. Chapter 7: Jou

The fire sparkled merrily in the evening light. The eight chosen children bustled around the fire, building shelters and gathering food. The first day of team training had come to a close, and the children along with their partners were getting ready for the night ahead of them. Taichi sighed and dropped his backpack, which he had filled with food. "Do we really need this much food?"

"We do if you don't want to go gathering every night," said Koushiro.

Taichi sighed again and sat down next to Koushiro. "Why don't you have to look for food or help with the shelters?"

"Because, I'm trying to figure out how to get our digimon to digivolve," Koushiro replied.

Taichi stood up and looked around the campsite. "Okay troops, I think that's enough work for now."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Taichi. "Taichi, we've been working for fifteen minutes," Yamato said exasperatedly.

"And what a productive fifteen minutes it was," Taichi said with a grin. "Anyways, we have enough food for dinner, and the shelters looks fine."

"What about food for tomorrow, and the shelters won't hold if it rains," said Sora.

"We can get food tomorrow, and when has it ever rained in the digital world?" Taichi countered.

"I think I agree with Taichi. I don't feel like over working myself," said Jou as he sat down next to the fire.

Koushiro looked up, as if noticing the halt in production for the first time. "Why did you stop?"

"Because our great leader decided we have worked long enough," answered Yamato sarcastically.

"You guys have only been working for fifteen minutes," Koushiro pointed out.

"That's what I told him," said Yamato.

"Come on Koushiro, we are all tired," began Taichi. "We have worked hard all day, and now we are setting up a campsite, which we don't need."

"What do you mean don't need?" Koushiro asked.

"We didn't need it last night," Taichi answered. "We should at least eat dinner before we continue."

"We need to finish our camp that should be top priority. I don't think we are that hungry, at least I'm-" Yamato was cut off by his growling stomach. Taichi gave Yamato his 'I told you so' look. "Okay, I'm hungry. But who else is?" Yamato addressed the group.

Everyone stared at their shoes, trying to think of something to say. "See, everyone is hungry. Go make dinner Yamato," Taichi said.

"Why me?" asked Yamato.

"'Cause you're the best cook here," replied Taichi.

"Fine," groaned Yamato as he grabbed some of the gathered food and walked over to the fire.

"I'll help him," added Mimi as she walked over to the fire.

The chosen children now sat by the fire, resting after the long day.

"Hey Koushiro," piped up Jou. "What were you doing before you were pulled through the portal?"

"Why do you need to know?" asked Koushiro, his voice discouraging any further conversation.

"It's just that everyone else has said what they were doing, and I think it's fair that you tell us," replied Jou, pressing the conversation further.

"I wasn't there," Koushiro said slowly. "I didn't hear about you guys, you shouldn't have to hear about me."

"We want to hear about you Koushiro," said Sora as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Koushiro glared daggers at her.

"If I wanted you to know I would've told you already," Koushiro said, crossing his arms. "I don't know what you've been up to, you don't need to know about me."

"Actually," Sora said as she leaned towards Koushiro. "You do know what we have been up to, you watched those memories," Sora whispered into Koushiro's ear. "I might let that slip tonight around the fire…"

Koushiro's face became red. "For such a pretty face you're pretty cruel."

"What did you whisper?" Jou asked. "I hate being kept out of the loop."

"It's none of your concern," Koushiro said dismissively. "Now about my dark and mysterious past." The group, minus Yamato and Mimi who were cooking, crowded around Koushiro. "Well it all begins after high school graduation. I went to a nice tech college in America on a scholarship. That is when my luck turned sour. The school was closed down because of funding issues, and I was cast out into the world. I had no job, and no home. I lived in the dorms you see, they were part of the scholarship. I managed to find a cheap apartment, and a job at a local fast food joint. The hours were awful, as well as the pay. I was really low on cash so I tried to make some money by investing in the stock market, but I was foolish with my investments. The company I had invested in went bankrupt, and I lost a lot of money. After a week of living in homeless shelters I was approached by a traveling salesman, who asked me to help him sell stuff. I was desperate now, all I had was Tentamon, my laptop, and the ragged clothes on my back. I agreed to help him, and began selling office supplies. Surprisingly, business was going well, and I managed to buy an incredibly cheap apartment. Just when things were getting better, my luck took a turn for the worst. I was arrested. The office supplies that I had been selling was stolen. The traveling salesman I had been in business with fled town, and I was the only one left to take the blame. When the portal lifted me into the digital world, I was in the middle of my trial."

"Oh my god," breathed Hikari. "You're luck has been horse crap."

"Not necessarily," replied Koushiro. "I should have been smarter."

"But still, I can see why you were so emo when we got here," said Hikari sympathetically.

Koushiro glanced at Hikari. "Whatever. That was the past, the past I need to put behind me. Right now I want to focus on saving the digital world."

"Well put my friend," said a smiling Taichi.

"That explains a lot," agreed Jou. "But it doesn't explain where you learned to fight…"

"Homeless shelter," answered Koushiro. "It was quite easy to download some… questionable content on my laptop for some Vietnam vets. In return they taught me some things they learned in the army."

"I suppose that explains enough," said Sora. She turned to Yamato. "Is the food ready yet?"

"Almost," was the half interested reply. "It just needs to heat a bit more."

Sora rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it's fine. We're hungry let's eat now."

"If it's cold don't blame me," said Yamato as stepped back from the food.

"What is it?" asked Hikari.

"A shish-kabob. It's all I could do without any cooking utensils," answered Yamato.

Sora took a big bite of her shish-kabob. "Ewwww, it's cold."

Yamato glared at her. Sora laughed. "Just kidding Yamato, it's fine."

"Fine? It's not fine," said Mimi as she chomped on her food. "It's amazing. You should be a chef."

"I could've never produced something that good alone. It needed a woman's touch," said Yamato with a huge grin.

"Glad I could be of assistance," said Mimi, smiling coyly.

"You know Mimi, you're officially taken," whispered Sora.

"It was a compliment Sora.," Mimi said. "Anyways I'm sure Yamato isn't going to try anything."

"I'm sure Yamato thinks the normal rules don't apply to him," Sora sighed.

"Thank god too, what a nice piece of-" Mimi started.

"Mimi," shrieked Sora.

"It was a joke," said Mimi with a laugh. "Calm down Sora."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Taichi who was speaking for the rest of the group.

"Girl stuff," said Sora.

"Oh, let me help," said Hikari as she sat next to Sora. "You boys talk about boy stuff and we will talk about girl stuff."

"I think we should talk about chosen children stuff," said Taichi as he stood up. "I think we-"

"Need to talk about girl stuff," finished Sora. "A girl needs time with girls. We can't have you men clinging to us like leeches."

As the girls launched into a conversation most likely about clothes, the boys grouped together.

…

"You're weak Taichi," said Yamato. "Aren't you the leader?"

"Of course I am," said Taichi.

"Then why are you letting Sora be the boss?" asked Yamato teasingly.

"It's because I know the inner workings of a woman. I know that sometimes-"

"You'd like to get to know Sora's inner workings," laughed Koushiro as he cut Taichi off.

"Koushiro I'm surprised at you," said Taichi. "I would expect that from Yamato maybe even Takeru but not you."

"I have my moments," smiled Koushiro. "And speaking of Takeru, you have been quiet tonight."

Takeru looked up. "Sorry, I'm just tired."

"And O..J. didn't do it," said Taichi. "Really, what's up?"

"It's nothing, I just had a fight with Hikari," Taker answered.

"Ah," said Koushiro understandably. "You're a minute man, I get it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Takeru.

"You know, you finish before she even starts," said Koushiro seriously. "I might be able to find some happy pills-"

"We aren't sleeping together. I don't want to sleep with her. It has nothing to do with anything like that," said Takeru slowly.

"I wouldn't want to sleep with her either," said Koushiro. "Too much junk in the trunk."

"Hikari isn't fat," said Takeru loudly.

"Do you want her to hear you idiot?" said Taichi. "Keep it down."

"Why wouldn't he want her to hear. It's a compliment," said Yamato.

"Will you all just shut up?" asked Takeru. "The fight was about our friendship. Or what is left of it."

"I see," said Taichi. "I can't really offer any advice.

"I can," piped up Jou. "Do you really want to stay friends?"

Takeru nodded.

"Then go for it. Go up and tell her, I wanna keep this going. If you're confidant about it, so will she. Confidence is contagious," Jou advised. "Even if it doesn't work, at least you went for it."

Takeru smiled. "Thanks Jou."

"You know Takeru, what you could do is-" Taichi began before Takeru interrupted him.

"I'm not sure I want relationship advice from you Taichi. You don't have the guts to tell your best friend you wanna fu-"

"Now now, this is about you, not me," Taichi muttered.

…

"Sora?" Hikari peered up at Sora. "What did you do to keep you and Taichi's friendship together?"

"Hm?" Sora looked at Hikari. "Why do you ask?"

"Well Takeru get a little mad at me today, for sorta blowing him off," Hikari said, ashamed.

Mimi shook her head. "Apologize. Takeru is a reasonable guy, he will understand."

"I tried that," said Hikari. "He just got madder."

"Well it depends on how you say it," said Sora. "Tell me what you said."

"I said it's hard to find time to hang out, I said that I have school work, a boyfriend and…" Hikari stopped talking.

"What were you going to say after that?" asked Mimi.

"My friends," Hikari said quietly as she turning red.

Mimi and Sora both shook their heads. "You're in way over your head it would seem," Sora said.

"It's just that," Hikari began, "I know Takeru likes me like, you know, more than normal, and it's just felt sorta weird to hang around him."

Sora smiled. "You just have to learn to roll with it, so to speak. I know Taichi is the same as Takeru, but I really try to not let it bug me."

"Well we're two different people," Hikari said indignantly. "I can't just turn off the weird."

"When it feels weird, just think this. He isn't going to do anything now, there is too much other stuff going on. I don't think he is dumb enough to create anymore group drama while the digital world is in any danger," Sora reasoned.

Hikari smiled. "Thanks Sora."

"I'm so jealous of you two. You both have admirers in the group, but I don't have any," Mimi pouted.

"I'm sure Yamato will be happy to help you commit adultery," Sora said sardonically.

"I don't actually want to do anything, it's just flattering to have one.." Mimi trailed off.

…

As soon as darkness enveloped the digital world, the eight chosen children doused the fire and went to sleep. They slept restlessly, each caught up in their own thoughts. When Morning came, the first to awake were Jou and Koushiro.

"Morning Jou," said Koushiro as he stretched his legs.

"Hey," Jou said as he dug through his bag for his glasses. He found them, and slipped them on. "How'd you sleep?"

"Awful," replied Koushiro. "I thought some evil digimon was gonna come busting out of the woods."

Jou laughed. "Me too. It was so much easier to sleep when we were kids."

"Ah, for the days of naivety," Koushiro said.

"Yeah," Jou concurred as he too stood up. The two walked into the woods together, looking for food for breakfast. They had been searching for fifteen minutes or so when Koushiro turned to Jou.

"Jou, I really don't know how to say this eloquently, so I think I should just say it."

Jou looked at Koushiro strangely. "What can't you say eloquently?"

"When I first came to the digital world I found some very odd files."

"What files? What are you talking about Koushiro?" Jou seemed on the verge of panic.

"Our memories Jou, I found them as video files," Koushiro shook his head slowly.

"Did you watch them?" Jou's face paled.

"Yes," Koushiro said softly. "You should talk to some one about that Jou."

"Are you going to tell the others?" Jou asked, his face turning red.

"Don't worry Jou, I won't. No one else even knows about the memories," Koushiro answered smoothly. "You can talk to me about it."

A tear trickled down Jou's cheek. "I never thought she would be unfaithful."

"Jou this is important. Do you still have the gun?" Koushiro asked sincerely.

"Yes, it's in the bag, but why do need to know that?" Jou asked.

"Because Jou, you haven't shown any signs of distress, you're bottling up your feelings, which isn't healthy. You could explode, and that gun would just make things worse," Koushiro spat the word gun as if it was a bad piece of fast food.

"You're right," Jou stuttered. "I'll give it to you tonight. You'll get rid of it right?"

"Of course," Koushiro said silkily. "Now just let your feelings out, don't bottle them up."

Jou broke down, and began to cry.


	9. Chapter 8: Truth

"Taichi you idiot wake up."

Taichi rolled over. Standing over him was Yamato. "Time to get up."

"Why?" Taichi asked as he turned away from Yamato. "I wanna sleep."

"Koushiro has an important announcement," Yamato said as he gently nudged Taichi with his foot.

"Tell Koushiro to wait. I'm the leader I get special privileges," Taichi closed his eyes and began to obnoxiously snore.

Yamato nudged Taichi with his foot again, but this time a little rougher. "Ow, you little runt why'd you do that?" Taichi groaned.

"What do you mean by runt? I'm six inches taller than you," Yamato reached down and grabbed Taichi's collar. "For the last time, get up."

"No," Taichi began to snore once more.

Yamato looked up, exasperated. "You have forced me to do this." He leaned down next to Taichi's ear and whispered loudly, "Koushiro and Sora hooked up last night."

Taichi leapt up his eyes ablaze. "What did you say Yamato?"

Yamato looked directly into Taichi's eyes. "I said Koushiro and Sora hooked up last night. You know, made out."

"That little… oh I'm going to kill him," Taichi said, his rage building.

Yamato laughed. "Wait, did I say Koushiro and Sora hooked up last night? What I meant was," Yamato leaned very close to Taichi's ear. "WAKE UP!"

Taichi yelped and grabbed his ear. "You didn't have to yell."

"You weren't listening."

"Well you at least didn't have to attack my weak spots." Taichi put a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt Yamato.

"It was so much more entertaining that way though."

"Bah," Taichi said. "Let's go get breakfast."

Taichi and Yamato strolled over to the fire where breakfast was being served. Taichi glanced around, and noticed that Hikari and Takeru were missing.

"Where's Takeru and my sister?" he asked the four chosen children who were there.

"Don't know," Koushiro said, who was much more concerned about something on his laptop than the two missing chosen children.

Taichi shot Yamato a quick glance. "They couldn't be…"

"No," Yamato shook his head.

"Maybe, I mean anything is possible…"

"I doubt it," Yamato put his hands in his pockets. "Takeru isn't smooth enough.

"At what?"

Yamato jumped up into the air. "Jeez Takeru you scared the crap outta me."

Takeru had walked up behind Yamato, unnoticed." But what aren't I smooth enough at?"

"Your jump shot," Yamato quickly said. "You need to practice it."

"You've never seen my jump shot," Takeru glared at Yamato.

"I can tell it isn't smooth. I'm telling you that you need to practice." Yamato slowly shook his head. "I can't believe my own brother doesn't take my advice."

"I wouldn't take your advice either," Koushiro called from his seat in front of his laptop.

"Thank you Koushiro for your undying trust and support," Yamato said sarcastically.

"Anytime," Koushiro said as his fingers danced across his keyboard.

Yamato turned to Takeru once more. "If your jump shot is smooth enough, let me see it."

"Don't have a basketball," Takeru looked at his feet.

"We can use a rock or something," Yamato stared down at Takeru.

"A rock isn't the right size or weight," Takeru mumbled.

"You're just scared that I'm right," Yamato said with a grin.

"No, I just don't want to hurt myself trying to prove a pointless fact," Takeru said angrily. "Anyways, we don't have a basket to shoot at."

"You know I probably could find a way to digitize a basketball and a hoop," Koushiro interjected.

"Just whose side are you on?" asked Takeru.

"My own," Koushiro said nonchalantly.

"Uh guys," Jou said. "Jump shots aside we still don't know where Hikari is."

"True," Taichi stroked his chin. "Now where could she be?"

"She couldn't be…" Yamato looked at Taichi.

"No," Taichi shook his head.

"Maybe, I mean anything is possible…"

"I doubt it," Taichi struggled to hold a straight face. "She isn't smooth enough…"

"You're right, it's impossible," Yamato said. He turned to the rest. "Everyone, me and Taichi have come to the undisputable conclusion that Hikari is… dead."

Everyone around the fire gasped, except for Koushiro. He looked up at them and shook his head. "Well well, look at these two. I wonder how they'll send your Oscars to you. I wonder if the digital world has a mailing service." Koushiro said sarcastically.

"Wait so they were…" Mimi began slowly.

Koushiro looked at her strangely. "You didn't know they were just messing around."

"Well if she isn't here, then where is she?"

Yamato looked down at his hand, as if he were reading a name off a paper. "And the Most Oblivious Person of the Year is… Mimi, come on down and claim your prize."

Mimi glared at Yamato, then turned to Sora. "I know you know where she is."

"Why would I know where she is?" Sora asked. "I don't know where she is."

"Of course you know where she is, you love playing mother to the group," Mimi said.

"I don't love playing mother to you guys," Sora said defiantly.

Everyone just looked at her.

"Okay, I love playing mother to you guys. It's like crack to me," Sora smiled sheepishly. "And yes, I know where Hikari is."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Taichi asked.  
"'Cause once I tell you what she is doing, you will make me stop her," Sora said slowly.

"Taichi can't make you do anything. He left his backbone in the real world," Koushiro called again from his laptop.

Taichi glowered at Koushiro. "Can you be quiet?"

"No, I'm serious, look everyone," Koushiro beckoned everyone towards his computer.

Everyone crowded around Koushiro's laptop. On the screen was a picture of Taichi.

"Now I just make an X-ray of it," Koushiro said as he moved the curser over the 'X-ray' button. "And here it is, look."

On the screen was a picture of a skeleton, except the skeleton was missing it's spine.

"Proof," Koushiro smiled.

Everyone laughed, except for Taichi. "How long did it take you to make this?"

"I started when you showed up this morning."

"Shouldn't you have been doing something useful?" Taichi asked.

"This was much more entertaining."

"What is with all these people annoying me for entertainment this morning?" Taichi asked in disbelief. "First Yamato, now Koushiro. It's like I'm not the leader anymore…"

"Well Taichi, that's why we're here," Koushiro looked at Taichi solemnly.

"What, you mean…"

"That's right, we have a new leader," Koushiro sadly shook his head.

"Why…" Taichi looked crestfallen. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"You just weren't cutting it," Koushiro said sadly.

"Who is it?" Taichi asked, his sadness turning to anger.

"It is," Koushiro paused dramatically. "This pinecone."

Yamato burst out laughing and Taichi grabbed the pinecone. Taichi wound up, and hurled the pinecone into the woods. "Stupid pinecone," Taichi muttered. Then louder he said, "I'm glad I have friends who I can trust and count on."

"Hey hey, don't take it too hard," said Yamato. "Us being able to totally get you three times in one morning just proves that we are comfortable as a group again."

"I suppose that's true," Taichi said, as he sat down. "Well I'm just glad that Sora and Jou didn't take part in this childish behavior."

"I am the mature one," Jou said with a smile.

"Yeah," Takeru agreed. "You're like the father, and Sora is the mother…"

Before anyone could say anything, Mimi shrieked.

"Oh my god it's Hikari!"

Everyone turned and looked where Mimi was pointing. There was Hikari, who was staggering out of the forest, with blood dripping from a gash on her head.

Everyone jumped up and ran over to her.

"Don't stand up," Jou said. "Everyone, help her to the ground."

Everyone gently laid Hikari to the ground.

"What happened?" Jou asked, concern etching his features.

"It was, a pinecone," Hikari gasped. "I woke up a few minutes ago, and began walking through the woods to get here. Out of nowhere, a pinecone flew at me and whacked me on my head."

Everyone glared at Taichi.

"So you expect us to believe a pinecone just came out of nowhere and hit you on the head?" Taichi asked Hikari.

"Taichi you numbskull you threw the pinecone," Mimi said angrily.

"Now now Mimi," Koushiro said, amusement gracing his voice. "Don't be angry at Taichi. He was just overthrowing our new leader. Turned out to be a good thing too, I mean that pinecone can't handle defeat. His first loss and he goes and brains Hikari over her head. Look at that gash, my my he was quite abusive. I think Taichi deserves extra breakfast for saving us from a horrible fate."

"I agree with Koushiro," Taichi said sternly. "You all should be very grateful."

"Oh my god," Hikari began rocking back and forth in the fetal position. "I've gone insane."

"No you haven't," said Koushiro as he leaned in close to Hikari. "It's actually quite simple. The group elected a pinecone to be leader instead of Taichi. In a blind rage Taichi grabbed the pinecone and threw it into the woods. Obviously angry from his loss to a much less intelligent life form the pinecone decided to take his anger out on you, by viciously attacking you in the woods."

Hikari looked at Koushiro. "Yeah, I've definitely gone insane. Now all I need are some cartoon animals to serve me as their queen…"

"Queen Hikari, Queen Hikari," A chorus of voices rang from the trees. The group turned around, and saw a green mass moving towards them.

Hikari groaned. "And here come my cartoon animal servants…"

"You idiot, those are those nuemamon you rescued from Machinedramon. Don't you remember?" said Takeru.

"Wait, so I'm not insane?" Hikari asked.

"No, it's just been a weird morning," Takeru answered.

"Ah," Hikari said as she turned towards the nuemamon. "Nuemamon, how have you been?"

One of the nuemamon stepped forward. He looked just as ragged and tired as pixiemon had. "Queen Hikari, it's been horrible. The Syndrome has consumed the sewers where we once lived. We have traveled for days, just trying to avoid being consumed. As you can see, many of our group has been lost to it."

Mimi rushed up and grabbed the nuemamon. "Oh my, you poor babies."

The nuemamon readily accepted the hug, and then continued. "It's awful, the Syndrome changes them, and it makes them feral and violent. You are our only hope."

The group looked at their feet, ashamed. They had spent most of their time here like a reunion, not a war. Taichi stepped up towards the small group of nuemamon. "I swear that I will see to it that this Syndrome is destroyed."

"Me too."

"I'm in."

"I guess I have to."

"It's my responsibility."

"I'll do it, if not just to get back to home so I can get married."

"Sounds good to me."

Koushiro shook his head. "We have no time for empty promises."

"What do you mean by empty promises?" Taichi asked angrily.

"I'm saying that instead of making promises we need to work. All of you, leave me now, I need to concentrate on making these guys able to digivolve. We won't win with rookies. Break up into your old groups, and work. In an hour come back here." Koushiro ordered.

"Shouldn't we wait for the leader to order us?" asked Yamato.

Taichi looked sheepishly around. "Err… what he said. Let's rock."

As the groups walked off, Koushiro called to Jou. Jou walked over, and sat next to Koushiro. "How you holding up big guy?" Koushiro asked.

Jou smiled and replied, "Not that bad. You talking with me really helped. Please don't tell the others."

"Why not?"" Koushiro asked. "Some group stuff could do you good."

"This is a private matter, and I really don't want them to know. If I told them it would distract the group. We need to focus on beating that virus"

Koushiro smiled. "Now you're thinking like a soldier. Better get running though, Mimi is way ahead of you."

Just after Jou ran off to catch up with Mimi, Sora walked up to Koushiro. "So partner, what are we going to practice today?"

A lump formed in Koushiro's throat. He knew he should send her with a different group, so he could fully concentrate on his work, but he just couldn't…

"Well I think we should have our digimon work on aerial maneuvers. They are going to need to be able to dodge attacks from infected digimon." Koushiro said.

Sora nodded. "I agree. You two up to it?"

Tentomon and Byomon nodded.

"Alright, up you two go." Koushiro addressed the two digimon. They took off, and began doing loops in the air. Koushiro stared up at them for a second and then turned to Sora. "How's your throwing arm?"

"Not bad," Sora replied.

"Good. I want you to throw rocks at them," Koushiro said.

"Why?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Simulation. They need to learn how to dodge actual objects. If you hit them, it won't hurt that much, but it will hurt them enough to encourage them to dodge and weave."

"I don't know… it sounds a little unorthodox," Sora said slowly.

"Think of it as a necessary evil," Koushiro replied smoothly.

"Can't you do it?" Sora asked sweetly. "For me?"

"Sure," Koushiro replied. "Let the man do the work. You can run off and go do something womanly like pick flowers or cook-"

By the time Koushiro reached the word 'flowers' Sora had already thrown the second rock.

"Nothing better than some reverse psychology," he muttered to himself as he opened his laptop. He stared at the screen, thinking. Then rapidly, he began to type in a code. He scratched his chin. Koushiro opened a folder marked 'Word Docs.' He dragged a black icon that resembled a crescent moon into the code. The screen flashed and Koushiro smiled. He had turned his laptop into a makeshift digivice. He turned and looked at Sora who was still chucking rocks at the digimon. He smiled. Everything was going smoothly, just as he planned.

…

"I hate him," Taichi confided to Yamato.

"Hm?" Yamato replied, not really paying attention.

"Koushiro, I hate him," Taichi said again.

"And why is that?" Yamato asked, who was much more interested in Gabumon and Agumon who were doing target practice.

"He is a thief. He is trying to steal my job, and my girl," Taichi said, malice flooding his words.

Yamato shook his head. "Can we not go over the whole Koushiro and Sora thing?"

"No," Taichi said decisively. "I mean look at the way those two act together. Also, why did he choose her for a partner?"

Yamato sighed. He really didn't want to talk about this. "I'm going to say this, and I really hope you listen. Tentomon and Byomon are a good combo. That's what he was thinking. Also, he isn't trying to steal Sora no matter what you think. Anyways, it isn't stealing. Sora isn't and never was anything more than a friend."

"But he knows I, uh, you know," Taichi protested.

Yamato looked up towards the sky, exasperated. "Taichi, you're an paranoid idiot. Koushiro will respect everyone's feelings and boundaries. As for him trying to overthrow you… it's absolutely preposterous. He may look like he's in charge now, but this is sort of a down time. Like the calm before the storm. He is an idea guy, and this is the time when ideas are king. When the combat comes, you'll be back in charge," Yamato glared at Taichi. "That enough for ya?"

Taichi snorted angrily. "I'm going to confront him tonight."

"I'm sure that will end well," Yamato said sarcastically. "You're making a mountain out of a molehill."

"Shut up Yamato." Taichi began walking angrily off into the woods. "When it comes down, you better choose my side."

Agumon stopped his target practice and ran to catch up with Taichi. Yamato turned to Gabumon. "What a melodramatic idiot."

Gabumon nodded in agreement.

…

Hikari walked through the woods, about fifteen feet ahead of Takeru. The air around her seemed to be suffocating her. _This is so uncomfortable_, she thought. Hikari heard footsteps rushing up behind her. She turned to see Takeru rushing up behind her. "Uh, Hikari, can we talk?"

Hikari sighed and said, "I suppose."

"Well, it's about yesterday. I had no right to get angry like that. I'm sorry, and I really want to salvage what's left of our friendship. I don't want it to end with a fight." Takeru pleaded.

Hikari's eyes welled up with tears. "You shouldn't be apologizing. It isn't your fault, it's mine. I've blown you off, I'm the one in the wrong. It's my fault we drifted.

Takeru laughed. "Let's just agree that it was both of our faults. Friends?" He held out his hand.

"Friends," Hikari said as she bypassed his hands and gave Takeru a hug.

…

The sun beat down on the chosen children as they crowded around for lunch. Takeru and Hikari sat together, deep in conversation. Taichi spent the entire lunch glaring at Koushiro, who was engaged in a conversation with Sora. Yamato, Jou, and Mimi were arguing about who had the best career.

"Traveling the open road, meeting all kinds of people, being a musician is the best," Yamato said.

"Well at least I'm going to have money when I'm forty," Jou said smugly.

"That's not a problem for Yamato, he will die from a drug overdose in a few years," Mimi interjected.

"Thanks Mimi," Yamato sarcastically replied. "I don't even do drugs for your information."

"Yeah, and I'm Whitney Houston," Mimi countered.

"Why would you choose Whitney Houston?" Yamato asked.

"Well were talking about drugs, so she just came to mind," Mimi replied.

"Whatever," Yamato brushed some hair out of his eyes. "Anyways, that is musician profiling and I resent that. We don't all do drugs. I just drink."

"Fine, you will die of liver disease," Jou said.

"Does it matter what I die of?"

"Pretty soon it's going to be my fist if you three don't shut up." They looked up and saw Koushiro standing over them. "I would like you to be quiet when I start talking."

"Sorry Koushiro," Mimi said.

Koushiro glared at her. "As I was saying, tonight we should start with the entire group strategies today. Basically work on not tripping over each other."

"Sounds good," Yamato said, remembering the earlier fight with Kuogomon.

"Aren't I the leader here," Taichi stood u angrily. "Shouldn't I make the decisions?"

"Taichi, Taichi," Koushiro put an arm over Taichi's shoulder. "This is the down time. Where good ideas are what lead the group. Right now, I'm coming up with the ideas. Once we get to combat, it'll be you and Agumon front and center."

Taichi pushed Koushiro away. "Stop b.s.ing me. You aren't the old Koushiro who would've said that. You're different, and you are only in this for the glory. You are manipulative s.o.b. who is out to ruin the group from the inside."

Before Koushiro could respond, Sora spoke up. "Shut up Taichi. Just shut the hell up. You're being a jealous prick."

"Paranoid to boot," Yamato added.

"Thank you Yamato," Sora said before continuing her rant. "You need to get over the fact that some one else is taking charge. You need to stop being so paranoid, and just man up to the new situation. Grow some balls and deal with being in the back seat for once. Has there ever been a time when you didn't need attention? You're always following me around, hanging on my every word. It's pathetic."

"Sora, I-" Taichi began.

"And you know what, some of us like the new Koushiro better," Sora glared at Taichi.

"Who?" Taichi challenged. "Who is suddenly so comfortable with the new change in the status quo?"

"ME!" Sora screamed. "Now either shut up or get out!"

"I'll take the latter," Taichi said stiffly. He turned, and walked away from the group.

"Heh," Koushiro laughed uncomfortably. "We really don't need the group to be split again Sora. However, I am grateful for the defense."

Sora smiled. "It wasn't just for you. There were some things I needed to get off my chest."

Jou stood up. "Well now that the group is split up, what are we going to do?"

"You six practice, I need to work on getting our digimon to digivolve. I'm trying to turn my laptop into a makeshift digivice, but I haven't had any luck," Koushiro said smoothly. "Anyways, when night comes, I'll have a nice surprise for you guys. Now off, learn to fight."

The other chosen children began walking into the field, but Jou lagged behind. "Koushiro, thanks for not telling the others."

Koushiro smiled. "No problem Jou, no problem at all."

…

When the sun began to set the chosen children who were practicing in the field walked back to camp. In the camp, of all things was an LCD projector. A huge white piece of paper hung from a tree, to be used as a backdrop for the LCD projector. Koushiro's yellow laptop was hooked up to it, and Koushiro was sitting on a log by the monitor. Taichi was sitting on the opposite side of the camp, sulking.

"Finished just in time," Koushiro said as they arrive. "I'll show you my big surprise. Just give me one second before I start. Jou, could you come here?"

Jou walked over to Koushiro. "What is it?"

"The gun Jou. It's nighttime, I think we should get rid of it now," Koushiro said.

"Can't we wait until after this surprise or whatever?" Jou questioned.

Koushiro shook his head. "Just trust me on this one."

Jou sighed, "I suppose your right." Jou and Koushiro walked over to Jou's blue sports bag. Jou reached his hand in, and moved around until he felt cold steel.

"Here," he whispered to Koushiro. "Take it."

Koushiro smiled. "You're doing the right thing," he said as he pocketed the gun. He then walked over to his laptop and addressed the group. "Are you ready my friends, for the big surprise."

"Where'd you get the projector and piece of paper?" Mimi asked.

Koushiro shrugged. "It's the digital world, you never know what you might find. Now let's begin."

He hit clicked the play button, and the big piece of paper lit up with the projector's image. The group gasped. On the makeshift screen was a picture of Vlad, the man Koushiro had taunted Sora with earlier. On the screen below it, white lettering spelled out, 'Sora's first kiss with Vlad.' The slideshow continued, each showing different appalling pictures from each chosen child's past. After five minutes of just staring, the group got angry.

"What the hell is this?"

"What in god's name are you doing?"

"Wait, Koushiro silenced them. "Here's the best part."

On the screen flashed images of Jou finding about the affair, and pictures of him pulling out the gun, and firing on the two lovers.

Jou stood up angrily. "You little-"

"Ah ah, no bad language here," Koushiro said maliciously.

The rest of the group stood up, advancing slowly on Koushiro. In one fluid motion, he pulled out Jou's gun. "I'd stop right there," he said.

"Tsk tsk Koushiro. Don't you know anything about friendship?"

Koushiro turned towards the sound of the voice. Sitting in a tree was Pixiemon. "Your timing is amazing," Koushiro said.

Sora turned to Pixiemon. "This is your fault you flying hairball. You're the one who downloaded our memories," she spat angrily.

Pixiemon put a hand over his heart. "Me? You've been tricked sweetheart. This was all Koushiro's doing."

Sora swirled to face Koushiro, her face ablaze. "Why did you show those Koushiro?"

Koushiro laughed, "I see you don't know who to direct your anger at. Well, let me help you. It's my fault. I stole your memories, I lied to you."

"How long were you planning this?" Sora asked angrily.

"Ever since I became a nice little do-gooder." Koushiro smiled. "I deserve an Oscar."

"Why would you do that?" Sora asked, her voice jumping an octave higher.

"For fun, and to create general discontent amongst the group. I mean how is Takeru going to act around Yamato knowing that Yamato messed around with his girlfriend in high school. Honestly Yamato, he's your brother," Koushiro was laughing now.

Pixiemon flitted over to the LCD projector. "If you think their past is so funny, let's see how they like yours," he said quietly. Pixiemon hit a button, and a high quality movie began to show on the piece of paper.

Koushiro stood there, in shock for a second before saying. "I already told them about what happened to me."

"I'm not showing that two bit lie you fed them, I'm showing them the true story," Pixiemon said sadly. "We just found this yesterday. If we had earlier you wouldn't even be here."

"You're not going to show that," Koushiro said as he raised the gun. Suddenly, Yamato lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. Takeru dived forward and grabbed the gun. Takeru tossed the gun away from Koushiro.

"I don't think you have much of a choice," said Yamato as he spat dirt out of his mouth.

Pixiemon landed on the LCD projector and dramatically said, "Now, for the Koushiro story."

On the screen was Koushiro, standing on the flowing green hills of a college campus. However, unlike the Koushiro that now lay on the ground before them this Koushiro had short hair, and that old spark in his eyes. The most obvious difference was that this Koushiro looked happy. Koushiro was walking around the campus greeting various people, when a police officer walked up to him. The officer flashed his shield and asked, "Are you Koushiro Izumi?"

"That's me," Koushiro replied.

"We need to talk," said the officer as he grabbed Koushiro and dragged him to a car. In the car was a high ranking military officer that Koushiro recognized from the papers. He was a portly man, with a thinning head of hair.

"Ah, Koushiro my boy, let's take a ride," the military officer said.

"Do I have a choice?" Koushiro asked.

"Not really. And you can call me Frank," said Frank with a smile.

Koushiro sighed, and got in the car. Frank began talking. "Is it true that you have visited the digital world multiple times?"

Taken back by the abruptness of the question, Koushiro stuttered out a, "yes."

"Well I'm glad we grabbed the right one," Frank laughed. "Now, onto business. We want you to lead a… research team into the digital world."

"That would be very difficult, you see I'm not entirely sure about how to open a portal into the digital world. I don't think anyone is," Koushiro replied.

"That's where you come in. We have the brightest minds, but we need your experience," Frank said.

"I don't know…" Koushiro said slowly. "Will you do anything to harm the digital world?"

"Of course not," said Frank smoothly. "And we'll pay."

"How much?" Koushiro asked. "One million as a down payment, and another 99 million if you open a portal."

Koushiro's eyes widened at the proposal. "I'm in, what do I need to sign?"

"I have that right here," said Frank as he pulled out a piece of paper.

The movie fast-forwarded, showing Koushiro progress in studying ways to open a portal. He did most of his work out of an advanced government lab, surrounding my many other computer technicians. Eventually the movie slowed down, and showed Koushiro hunched over a computer. He was skimming through files, when he saw one marked, Plan 6. He tried to open it, but it was heavily guarded by a firewall. Koushiro just imputed his all access code he had received, and opened the file. The title read, 'Plans for the Inevitable and Total Conquest of the Digital World.' In the file were multiple hypothetical ways to subdue and enslave the population of digimon. Koushiro calmly printed the file, grabbed it, and went up to Frank's office. He slammed the door open.

"What the hell is this?" he asked angrily.

"What is what Koushiro my boy?" Frank asked,

"This," said Koushiro as slid the invasion plan across Frank's desk.

Instead of denying it, like Koushiro expected he would, Frank said slowly, "How did you find it?"

"I was skimming, and I found an encrypted folder. So I opened it," Koushiro said defiantly.

"Didn't it occur to you that an encrypted file is meant to be hidden?" Frank asked.

"Curiosity is my thing," Koushiro smiled grimly. "I'm done here. I quit. I'm not going to enslave my friends."

Frank laughed. "These things are here to serve us. They are inferior to us, and therefore we have the right to use them as however we please. And we have decided to use them as an army."

Koushiro laughed. "Good luck getting to them without me."

Frank leaned forward, and said softly, "listen boy, we own you. You walk out right now, and you lose anything. I could kill you, and no one would ever know."

Koushiro paled and said, "You're bluffing."

Frank stared at Koushiro, and Koushiro knew he wasn't. Frank clapped his hands together. "Well, let's say this never happened, and I expect to see you at work tomorrow. Good night."

Koushiro walked out of the office, pale with a look fear on his face. He walked back to his apartment, moving slowly and robotically. He paced around his front room, thinking. Then, suddenly having an idea he rushed to his laptop. He began typing wildly. After six straight hours, he called, "Tentomon, can you come here."

Tentomon, flew into the room, looking sleepily. "What is it Koushiro?"

"I just need you to try something," Koushiro said.

"Sure," Tentomon said agreeably. Koushiro ran a cable from his computer to Tentomon. Tentomon grabbed the other end.

"Now don't let go," Koushiro said. Koushiro hit a button on his laptop, and Tentomon began to spasm. His normally bright red shell turned pitch black, along with the rest of his body. Electricity began shooting out from him and he began to twitch involuntarily. He leapt towards Koushiro, and one of his pincers sliced Koushiro on his arm. A black vapor went from his pincer to Koushiro's open wound. Koushiro frantically hit another button, and Tentomon went back to being red and calm.

"What happened Koushiro?"

"Success happened."

The movie skipped, and the next scene was the last thing Koushiro did before the digital world. He was standing on the roof with Tentomon. He stepped forward, looked down and then leapt off the roof. A portal opened just underneath him, saving him from certain doom.

Pixiemon shut off the machine. "I think you've seen enough."

The group was in silence, complete silence. After a few seconds, Taichi's voice croaked from the darkness. "I told you. He can't be trusted."

"Wait, I don't get it," Mimi said. "What was the part with Tentomon.

Pixiemon sighed. "It was an early prototype of the Syndrome. Koushiro created it and tested it on Tentomon. He was the one who released it into the digital world."

"I did it because I had to," Koushiro said suddenly. "Those government monsters were going to enslave it."

"You turn digimon into animals, exactly what the army thinks they are," Pixiemon argued.

"The digimon aren't vulnerable this way. The digital world needed to evolve to combat this threat. They evolved because I made them. I am evolution." Koushiro replied, justification searing his voice.

"How did you know they could open a portal?" Pixiemon asked defiantly.

"They were close, and I had to keep working for them or they would kill me, I had no choice."

Pixiemon shook his head sadly. "You always have a choice."

Suddenly, Koushiro got up lunged forward and hit a button on his laptop. Tentomon twitched all of a sudden, and turned pitch black, just like from Koushiro's past. Except this time, he began to grow. Everyone turned and looked at Tentomon. Using this distraction, Koushiro ran over to where Takeru had thrown Jou's gun. He picked it up, and pointed it at the rest of the chosen children. No one noticed, they were all staring at Tentomon, who had now transformed to massive horned beetle.

"What is it?" Hikari breathed.

"It's the latest for of my Syndrome virus. It let's me control them, and fully digivolves them as far as possible," Koushiro laughed. "Meet HerculesKabutarimon. Now, I'm going to leave peacefully, and you aren't going to stop me."

"You're a monster," Sora said softly.

Koushiro's eyes glinted. "You don't know the half of it." Suddenly, just as Tentomon had began to spasm, Koushiro started to twitch. He squirmed on the ground, black vapor leaking from his mouth. He was now on all fours, breathing heavily. Black vapor continued to leak from his mouth. His clothes, body, and hair were all now pitch black. He suddenly jerked his head up and smiled. His only distinguishable feature were his eyes, with were pale white.

Everyone stared at Koushiro, not believing what they were seeing.

Pixiemon stared in disbelief. "He is the virus, he didn't just create it, he is the virus."

Koushiro laughed, "Now that you have figured me out, I must be leaving. But before I go, Jou, you look like you have something to say."

Jou glared at Koushiro and asked quietly, "Did you just try to comfort me so I would trust you enough to give you the gun?"

"Of course Jou, you big babbling crybaby," Koushiro said mockingly. Jou exploded towards Koushiro. Koushiro squeezed the gun's trigger, and a bullet flew into Jou's chest. Taking this opportunity to act, Sora jumped forward as well. Koushiro took a step back, and calmly blew a hole in Sora's leg. Koushiro stepped towards Sora.

"Sora, you stupid girl. I didn't want to hurt you," Koushiro said as he grabbed Sora's wounded leg. She screamed in pain. "Think of that as punishment, punishment for trying to hurt me."

HerculesKabutarimon's massive hand reached down and grabbed Koushiro. They turned towards Pixiemon. HerculesKabutarimon shot a massive blast of electricity at him. The blast slammed into Pixiemon, smashing him against a tree. "Think of it as a going away present," he laughed as he and HerculesKabutarimon flew off.

The rest of the group just stared, shocked at what just happened.

"Where screwed," Taichi said.

"You just said what everyone was thinking," agreed Yamato.


	10. Chapter 9: Aftermath

Taichi rushed over to Sora. "Sora, can you hear me?" he said desperately.

Sora groaned. "My leg my mother friggin leg." Taichi ran his eyes down Sora's leg. It appeared to be a neat wound; a small round hole represented the entry point. Taichi slowly lifted her leg to get a look at the other side. Taichi gasped. The back of her leg was a bloody mess. Blood was streaming out of a massive hole that the bullet left as it exited her leg. Bits of grass and dirt clung to the fresh blood.

Sora groaned again. "How bad is it?"

Not wanting to upset her Taichi replied, "It's fine. There is some blood, but nothing major."

"It hurts like hell," Sora said through gritted teeth. "If that little run crippled me I'm going to kill him."

"It looks like we might have to kill him regardless," Taichi muttered grimly.

"I know," Sora said sadly. "It's going to be a serious problem."

"Not as serious as this wound," Taichi muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"Nothing, just I think we need to stop the bleeding. I need a bandage…" Taichi got up and ran over to Jou's bag. He dug through, and found a roll of bandages. He sprinted back to Sora. He began to tightly wind the bandages around her leg. Sora looked up at him with pain filled eyes.

"Thanks Taichi."

"No problem Sora."

…

As Taichi was attending to Sora, the others were crowded around Jou

"He doesn't look so good," Takeru said slowly.

"No shit," Yamato said, his voice rising. "He has a bullet in his chest, he has a bullet in his friggin chest."

"What are we going to do?" Mimi asked frantically.

"I don't know," Yamato said, panicked.

"I think we need to take the bullet out," Takeru said, studying Jou.

"Okay, you take the freaking bullet out," Yamato shrieked.

"Ladies, quiet down," Hikari said. "We are all totally freaking out because our doctor is lying on the ground with a bullet in his chest. Now, here is what you do." Hikari paused for a second.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Takeru interjected.

"I don't know I'm not a doctor," Hikari screamed.

"Okay, okay, I think I know what we should do," Yamato said, calming down slightly. "We need to... okay I don't know."

Hikari stared at Jou. "He looks really bad." Jou did look quite bad. He was covered in blood and he lay askew on the ground, his limbs thrown at odd angles. His glasses were awry and blood covered his chest. There was the same neat hole on his chest that was in Sora's leg. However, unlike Sora, Jou was not moving or talking.

"I know, we need to check his pulse," Takeru said triumphantly.

Hikari leaned over Jou. "I learned this in CPR," Hikari began feeling around Jou's neck. "I don't feel a pulse."

"What the hell are we going to do? Jou is going to die," Yamato began to rock back and forth in the fetal position.

"Jou may or may not die depending on what happens in the next thirty seconds."

Everyone turned. Standing in the field was Datamon. The same Datamon who kidnapped Sora and tried to make a clone of her. This was the Datamon who the chosen children considered evil.

"Awwww," Takeru groaned. "As if we don't have enough trouble, but little computer midget decides to show up."

Datamon glowered at Takeru, as much as a midget computer could. "If I hear midget one more time I'm leaving your friends to die."

"Woah let's not do anything rash here," Takeru said quickly.

"Wait, who is that?" Hikari asked. She hadn't part of the group when they had encountered Datamon.

"Not important now Takeru whispered. Then louder to Datamon he said, "So how have you been?"

"This isn't the time to catch up you idiot, we have to save Jou," said Yamato, whose voice was two octaves higher than normal.

"Calm down girlie," Takeru said. "Datamon, can you help us?"

"Of course," Datamon replied. "That's why I am here."

"Then help us," said the chosen children in unison.

"Patience is a virtue. Now if you give me a minute, and I'll bring you some place safe," Datamon replied.

"We don't have minute," Yamato screamed.

Datamon glowered at Yamato. "The more you talk, the longer it'll take for me to get you away from here." Datamon began typing on a computer on his wrist.

As Datamon worked, Mimi whispered to Yamato, "Can we really trust him?"

Yamato turned to Mimi. "Do we have a choice?"

Mimi shrugged. "I suppose not."

After a moment, Datamon stopped. "Done," he said. "I'm going to transfer us to a hospital so you can get your friends fixed. It also happens to be a base of operations that we are using."

"It's pretty convenient that a hospital is your base. I mean, what are the odds?" Takeru said brightly. "And who is we?"

"The way this fight has been going, the odds are pretty high we'd use a hospital," Datamon said solemnly. "And you'll find out who we are soon enough." Now let's get moving. I'm opening a portal that will move us there." Datamon hit a button on his wrist, and a glowing white portal opened up, much like the one that took the chosen children back into the digital world.

"Kind of how like Koushiro moved us to that pyramid when we fought Etemon?" Mimi asked.

"Exactly like that. Now unless you have any more questions, just step through the portal," Datamon replied.

"Actually-" Takeru began.

"Did I mention if you don't hurry your friend is going to die?" Datamon cut him off.

"Let's go," Takeru deftly changed his words. The chosen children, with the help of their digimon, lifted Jou and Sora, and they all walked through the portal. They exited the other side into what seemed to be a hospital. As soon as they entered a door slid open and a pair of Floramon rushed in with a gurney. They loaded Jou on, and took him back through the door from which they came. With his possibly mortally wounded friend gone, Taichi relaxed a little and tried to get a bearing of his surroundings. There was a small entry room where the portal had opened up into. Branching off of the entry room was a long white hall way. In the door way of the hallway stood two Commandramon. They raised their weapons at the group, but then lowered them when they saw Datamon. They nodded, and Datamon proceeded into the hallway. As Datamon walked into the hallway, he disappeared.

"It's a firewall," one of the Commandramon said. "It only lets in data that hasn't been affected by the virus. It also creates an illusion. That's why Datamon disappeared. He is on the other side."

"I see," Taichi said as he began to walk through the firewall. "Thanks. Hey, do you have something we could use to carry our friend with." As Taichi said this he motioned towards Sora.

The Commandramon shook his head. "Those are all being used. Just carry her through the firewalls."

Taichi glared at him. "If we carry her, she could get more injured."

Commandramon growled. "I'm just the grunt here, don't complain to me."

"Fine," Taichi glowered. "Just help us carry her."

"I'm on guard duty," Commandramon turned away from Taichi. "Stop bothering me, and just pass through."

Taichi turned to the chosen children. "Let's all lift her, it will make it easier on her leg." The chosen children nodded, and gently lifted the now unconscious Sora up. She had passed out from the pain. Taichi carried her head, he passed through the firewall first. When he tried to bring Sora through, a red light start blinking, and alarms began to sound. The two Commandramon raised their guns, and a wall slid open, revealing a Tankmon.

"What the hell is going on?" Yamato screamed.

"She is infected," the Commandramon said. "Back away from her, and put her on the ground."

"Sora isn't infected," Taichi said. "That doesn't make sense."

"I don't why she would be infected, but she is. Now drop her, before I order my friend to blow you away," said the Commandramon has he motioned towards the Tankmon.

The chosen children slowly put Sora down, and backed away. As they were doing this, a tall figure walked out of the firewall. It was Leomon.

"Oh thank god, a friendly face," Mimi said in relief.

Leomon nodded to the group. "What's going on here?"

"This girl is infected," The Commandramon said.

"There is something wrong with the sensor, Sora isn't infected," Taichi insisted.

Leomon shook his head. "If the rumors are true, and Koushiro was infected, then he could have transferred the virus to Sora. We will take her to isolation and see what we could do. Leomon pressed a button, and a tube came down from the ceiling, and sucked up Sora. "Now, what the hell is going on?" Leomon asked.

"The rumors are true unfortunately," Taichi began. "Koushiro was the one who created the Syndrome. He was working for some military guy named Frank. Frank told Koushiro that it was a research trip, and it turned out to be a military invasion. To battle the invasion Koushiro created the Syndrome so digimon would become like animals, so the military wouldn't be able to use them. He then tried to commit suicide apparently. Also, somehow, he is heavily infected with the virus. And before he left for some reason he showed us parts of our past that we didn't tell the others."

Leomon shook his head. "He showed you each others past to tear the group apart most likely."

Taichi scratched his head. "I suppose that makes sense."

Leomon sighed sadly. "We are in trouble."

"True that," said Takeru. "Anyways, where are we?"

"In the hospital in Full Metal City, where you battled Machindramon. Full Metal City has become a base of ours, to battle the virus."

"Okay, for the last time, who is this mysterious resistance?" Takeru asked.

"I'll show you," said Leomon as he passed back through the firewall. "Follow me."


	11. Chapter 10: Guardian

The chosen children stared at the spot where Leomon disappeared behind the firewall. They stared at it for a second and then Taichi broke the silence.

"Ladies first."

"That means you Yamato," Takeru laughed.

Mimi grabbed Takeru by the collar and spun him around. She pulled his collar down so their eyes met. She glared at him. "Two of our friends are badly hurt, and one of our friends turned out to be an evil maniac. This is hardly the time for jokes."

"Jeez, calm down, I was just kidding around," Takeru pushed himself out of Mimi's grasp. He leaned to Yamato and whispered, "It must be that time of the month."

Mimi stepped forward and slammed her fist into Takeru. Takeru fell back against the wall, blood pouring out from his nose. Takeru leapt up while wiping the blood from his nose. He leapt toward Mimi, but Taichi and Yamato restrained him.

"Why the hell did you do that Mimi?" Takeru screamed.

Mimi turned her head away from Takeru. "I did It because you were being an immature little brat and making jokes when two of our friends our in the hospital."

"You wouldn't be calling me a brat if I wasn't restrained," Takeru spat at her.

"I'm sure I would," Mimi said smugly.

"We'll see," said Takeru. Immediately after he spoke he slammed his foot onto to Taichi's. He smashed his elbow up into Yamato's face. They both staggered backwards, releasing Takeru. Takeru stepped forward toward Mimi with his fist raised.

"No Takeru don't!" Hikari screamed as she threw herself between Mimi and Takeru. Takeru's fist flew down towards Mimi. Instead of hitting Mimi as he had planned, Takeru's fist slammed straight into Hikari. Her head whipped back, passing under Mimi's arm and slamming into a wall. Blood was dripping down the back of her head and down her cheek. Takeru's punch had opened a wound right next to Hikari's eye and a gash in the back of her head had been opened when she slammed against the wall.

"What the hell did you just do?" Mimi screeched. She grabbed Hikari and gently set her down. "She's unconscious."

"Takeru, what have you done," Taichi said slowly.

Takeru stared at Hikari's unconscious form. His eyes grew wide. Yamato started forward to grab him, but Takeru spun out of his grasp. Takeru sprinted forward and through the firewall. Yamato turned angrily to the two Commandramon that had been standing guard.

"Why didn't you help us you worthless reptiles?"

"We are here to guard, not intervene. You posed no threat to the security of this hospital so we didn't have to intervene." Then the Commandramon who was speaking smiled at Yamato. "Also, if you call us worthless reptiles again I'll take this gun and shove it up your-"

"I'd like to see you try," said Gabumon as he angrily stepped forward.

"You couldn't do squat. Everyone knows that you can't digivolve anymore. Face it, the chosen children are just a bunch of washed up drop outs," The Commandramon said confrontationally.

"Have some friggin faith. You're probably too stupid to remember that we defeated the dark masters, because if you had any ounce of intelligence you would remember all the times that we have saved your world at the risk of our own lives," Yamato said angrily.

"I dare you to call me stupid again," The Commandramon said as he glared at Yamato.

Yamato leaned in close to the Commandramon's face. "You're a big stupid, ugly, and worthless reptile that doesn't deserve to stand guard over a used Kleenex."

The Commandramon stepped back from Yamato and raised his gun up. "You worthless little human." He squeezed the trigger.

There was a blinding flash, and standing in Gabumon's place was Garurumon. Gabumon had digivolved into Garurumon. The bullets from the Commandramon's m16 Assassin attack bounced harmlessly off Garurumon's hide. Garurumon opened his mouth wide and shot a huge cone of blue flames at both the Commandramon. One of the Commandramon was hit, but the other rolled out of the way. The remaining one began to strafe around Garurumon spraying him with bullets. Garurumon turned, and leapt toward him. His front paws slammed down on the Commandramon. Garurumon howled in victory.

"What is going on here?" The chosen children turned to the sound of the voice. Standing head and shoulders above everyone was Leomon, who had come back from behind the firewall. "The only one that followed me was Takeru, but he just sprinted past me." Leomon glanced down at the unconscious Hikari. His eyes swept around the room, observing the one Commandramon who had been torched by Garurumon's flames, and the other who was currently pinned under Garurumon.

"There was a… disagreement," Yamato said slowly.

"You mean a fight," Leomon said sternly.

"Well it was more like a brief exchange of-" Yamato began before Leomon angrily cut him off.

"A disagreement should not end with two of my guards on the floor and one of your friends unconscious." Leomon walked over to the burnt Commandramon and lifted him up so he was eye level with Leomon. "I want a straight answer right now soldier. What happened here?"

The Commandramon snapped to attention even though his feet were dangling a few feet in the air. "Me and the spiky haired kid got into an argument. I opened fire on him, and the small blue one digivolved into what you see before you. The digivolved one beat me and my partner in combat."

"So you are saying that you opened fire on Yamato, a chosen child." Leomon said slowly.

"If that's his name, then yes sir," the Commandramon replied.

"Can you tell me why you opened fire on the hope for this world's salvation," Leomon leaned in close to Commandramon's face.

The Commandramon squirmed nervously. "He insulted my abilities as a soldier."

Leomon sighed and set the Commandramon down. "Now can you tell me how that young girl became unconscious?"

The Commandramon nodded and replied. "She was hit accidentally while the younger boy was fighting with an older one."

Leomon turned to Taichi for clarification. "Mimi and Takeru were fighting, and Takeru swung at Mimi. Hikari got in the way and was punched."

Leomon sighed. "You chosen children are a wreck. I'm going to go through the firewall, and you will all follow. And Garurumon, congratulations on being able to digivolve, but will you please release my soldier?"

"I apologize," said Garurumon as he digivolved back into Gabumon and released the Commandramon.

"As for you two, I will be reporting you to your commanding officer," Leomon said to the Commandramon.

"Understood sir," the Commandramon replied.

"As for now, go to the med room, and get two more Commandramon to take your place." Leomon ordered.

"Yes sir," The Commandramon. They turned and limped through a side door.

Leomon pressed the talk button on an intercom that rested on the wall. "There was an accident in the lobby, can you send a gurney down here?"

"Yes sir," a voice said from the other side of the intercom. A door on the left slid open and a pair of Floramon came out rolling a gurney. They loaded Hikari onto it and wheeled her out the same room they had come from.

Leomon turned to the remaining chosen children, who consisted only of Yamato, Taichi, and Mimi. Jou and Sora were in surgery, Hikari was being wheeled off for examination, and Takeru had disappeared. Koushiro obviously wasn't there because he had turned evil.

"Let's go you three. I will take you to your rooms, no point in giving you the grand tour while most of your team is gone. Once they recover I'll show you around." Leomon walked through the firewall, and this time the three chosen children and their digimon followed close behind.

When viewing the firewall from the lobby, the part behind the firewall looked like a long, white, and door less corridor. What was really behind the firewall was quite the contrary. It was a beehive of activity. Human doctors rushed back and forth, followed by Floramon, most who were wheeling gurneys around which contained some digimon who was bruised or bloody.

"The casualties of war," Leomon said sadly. "Most of them are injured the rush to escape."

"Why are there humans here, I thought we were the only humans," Mimi asked.

"Those are medical programs," Leomon explained. "Humans are the best models, they have the perfect amount of dexterity and intelligence for the job."

Leomon continued talking. "This is the current headquarters of the Digimon Reservation Squad. Vaccine and Virus alike have come together to try to fight the virus. The digital world is more united than it has ever been, unfortunately for the wrong reasons. This hospital in Full Metal Cities has become a refugee camp for the digimon who have been displaced by the Syndrome. Us in the Digimon Reservation Squad have made it our job to see to the refugees well being."

The group had walked down many hallways now, and the number of people there had thinned. Leomon stopped at a door. He took out a key and opened it. "This is where you are going to have to sleep. I apologize it's so small, but it is all we can spare."

"It's okay," Taichi said, "I'm sure that us and our digimon will fit." The group stepped into the room. "You know Leomon, I still have some questions about this whole thing-" Taichi started.

"I will answer them later, I have business now," Leomon said as he turned and walked off. Taichi closed the door to their room and peered around. It had been a hospital room in the past. It was all white, and a few pieces of broken machinery littered the ground. Three mats were on the ground in the middle of the room. There were no windows, no chairs, and no tables. Taichi groaned. The room was about half the size of his room back home.

"I've seen closets bigger than this," Yamato said.

Mimi sighed, "We will make due somehow."

"Yeah," said Taichi with a grin. "And anyways, we have a small bright spot. We can digivolve with out the digivices, there is a way we can power up now."

"I don't know if it will help," Mimi said sadly.

…

Sora stared around her room, completely terrified. She was in an isolation room, as the doctor had called it. She knew it was odd that there was another human, but she didn't care. She had been here for hours, and she had been separated from Biyomon who was also in isolation. They had put them both because they had both had somehow been infected with the Syndrome, and they needed to be quarantined so it wouldn't spread. She wanted to scream at the unjustness. They could be together, it didn't matter if they were both infected. Gomamon had got to stay with Jou. It just wasn't fair she had been separated with her friend.

Sora glanced around her isolation room for the hundredth time. It was white, and dimly lit. The only light was coming from a single light bulb, which gave the room an eerie feel. She was lying on a bed, hooked to various types of equipment that she had no idea what they were did. Her leg was heavily bandaged. The Doctor had said that she would be fine eventually, but recovery would be painful. She glared at the ceiling. She wanted to kill Koushiro, for everything he did.

"Why do you want to kill me? I was only trying to help."

The voice echoed in the nearly empty room. Sora's heart skipped a beat. Standing over her bed was Koushiro.

"How…" Sora managed to say despite her shock."

The Syndrome infected Koushiro smiled. He was dressed in all black now, and his normally brown hair was also black. The only thing about him that wasn't black was his skin, which was a very pale white color. "I just walked right in."

"You can't, the firewalls-" Sora began.

Koushiro smiled. "Firewalls are meaningless to me now."

It was now Sora's turn to smile. "That may be so, but you shouldn't have come. You see those security cameras monitoring me? Well, they have already spotted you and are sending an army down to kill you."

Koushiro laughed. "If God didn't want to be photographed, do you think he could?"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"In this world there is a central computer," Koushiro began. "A central processor so to speak, a server, the motherboard. I found that and infected it with the latest version of the Syndrome, which lets me control the infected. I now control the central computer to the digital world. In short, I am god here. If I wanted to I could unleash the Syndrome from this room. I could rain meteorites down all over the world. If I don't want to be seen, it is a simple task. If some one came in right now, they would just see you talking to air."

"If your so powerful, why don't you just infect the hospital now?" Sora asked angrily.

"Oh I will, but not while you chosen children are in danger. You see me as a madman, but I do have humanity left. I know how the Syndrome works on digimon, not humans. I don't want to put you at risk." Koushiro replied.

"How nice of you," said Sora sarcastically. "You cared so much you tired extra hard to not infect me huh?"

Koushiro smiled. "I didn't infect you at all."

"If you didn't then why am I here?" Sora said angrily. "And why did the firewall sensor say I was infected?"

"It said you were infected because I told it to say it was infected. I can make anything do anything I want. Remember, I'm god. For example, Gabumon digivolved earlier today to protect Yamato. I made him digivolve, I gave him the strength to do it. You may see me as a demon, but I feel more like a guardian angel. "

"You didn't answer why," said Sora.

"Would you believe me if I said it was just so I could see your face again," Koushiro said softly.

"No," Sora replied quickly. "You are an immoral crazed psychopath, incapable of emotions."

Koushiro put his hand over his heart, "Oh how you sting. But, in all truth, you are right, I came here for a different reason, talking to you is just a bonus."

"You're so sweet," Sora said sarcastically. "Now mister madman, why are you here, why did you make it seem like I was infected, and why did you show us all those memories?"

Koushiro smiled. "It looks like I'm not in charge anymore. What can I say, I'm a sucker for a pretty face. Anyways, to answer your last question, that was for your own protection. Those memories are there to splinter the group. If you guys aren't united, then you won't fight. If you don't fight, you won't lose and get hurt. I control the Syndrome, so you aren't at risk for becoming infected. But you might decide to go and try fighting some crazed fanatics who want to embrace the Syndrome. You might get hurt, I don't want that to happen. I can answer your other two questions at once. I knew if it seemed like you were infected, you would be alone. I needed you to be alone, so I could give you these."

Koushiro held out a stack of small gray discs, similar in shape and size to CDs. "These discs emit a shield that will protect you from the Syndrome, just in case I lose control. The Syndrome is dangerous, and as it spreads it will get harder and harder for me to control. I wanted to give these to you, because I knew that you would be rational, and listen to me."

"Who says I'm listening," Sora said hotly.

"You haven't attempted to attack me, and that is what matters. Anyways, you will all go home in a few days." Koushiro said.

"What does that mean?" asked Sora.

"The army comes, as does my friend Frank, who I intend to extract a very special amount of payback. They will be here as conquerors in mere days, and I want to have an army to fight them." Koushiro replied.

"Why don't you just use your so called godly powers," Sora inquired sarcastically.

"I don't want to manipulate the central computer too much." Koushiro began. "I don't want to do anything irreversible. When I leave, the virus will be gone and everything will go back to normal. Even those that are killed will be reborn eventually."

"I see. So you have some magical antidote to make the virus just disappear," Sora replied sarcastically.

"Yes," Koushiro said, smiling. "It is a little complicated, so I will explain later. I wouldn't want to overload your pretty little brain."

"Oh boy, you're going to bother me more later," Sora said sarcastically.

Koushiro leaned down close to Sora. He said in a serious voice. "You may think I'm crazy but I promise, I will never ever let anything bad happen to you here. I'm not your devil, I'm your angel. This isn't sarcasm, this isn't a trick. It is the truth. I will protect you, even if you hate me."

Koushiro leaned down further, and kissed Sora on the cheek.

Sora's hand involuntarily went to the spot where Koushiro had kissed her. She opened his mouth to reply, but before she could say anything, he was gone.

…

Sorry about the wait, I've been really busy with school.

I will try to post more often, and thanks for reading and reviewing


	12. Chapter 11: Feelings

Sora rolled over in her bed, her mind turning over the recent events. The nerve of that maniacal little brat. Sora felt the spot where Koushiro's lips had met her flesh. No matter how hard she rubbed the spot she could still feel Koushiro's warm touch against her cheek. It was disgusting how he had the guts to violate her like that. And yet, despite her feelings of rage at the event, it somehow felt… good. Sora sighed and rolled onto her back in the soft hospital bed. Feelings were so complicated. She almost wished she could be like one of the digimon, with their child like naivety. Things wouldn't be so freaking complicated. At least the virus wasn't inside of her, that was one small comfort she could hang on to. Sora closed her eyes to try to fall asleep. As she did, there was a knock on the hospital door.

"Come in," Sora said.

In walked Taichi with his massive brown head of hair and his goggles perched consistently on the brown mass. "Nice scenery," he said.

Sora laughed as she looked around the bare, cold, and empty room. "The room could really use some more color."

"I wasn't talking about the room," Taichi said quietly.

"Oh Taichi," Sora said sadly. "Can we not have this talk?"

"It's going to have to happen sooner or later, and I would prefer sooner," Taichi replied stiffly.

"Well I would prefer later. Drama is not going to help the group dynamic, especially when two of us are wounded," Sora said tartly.

Taichi scuffed his shoe nervously. "Well it's actually three. Hikari got hit on the head. Anyways, getting this… discussion over with now will do nothing but help."

"Fine," Sora said softly. "What do you have to say?"

"If you have any feelings for Koushiro you should tell me now," Taichi said.

"Why does that matter?" Sora asked angrily.

"He is the enemy. If you sympathize with him it could be a major problem," Taichi replied sternly.

"The only feelings I have for him is loathing," Sora lied quickly.

Taichi threw his head back and laughed. "You're lying, I can tell. You love him don't you?"

"Of course not," Sora said hurriedly. "It's just that, well, I do sympathize with him. I mean you saw what he went through."

"We are going to need to make quick decisions. It might come down to killing Koushiro," Taichi said began stiffly. "I need to know if you are willing to take his life to save the digital world."

"If it comes down to that I can guarantee it won't be Biyomon dealing the final blow. Violence against Koushiro is something I won't do," Sora resiliently replied.

"So you do love him," Taichi said triumphantly. "I knew it."

"Why is it always love with you?" Sora asked angrily. "Koushiro is my friend, not a lover. I don't want to kill him because he is a friend. He may be in a bad place, but we can get him back."

"That may not be an option," Taichi said slowly. "He may need to be destroyed."

"Well as long as I'm here that will never happen," Sora said stubbornly.

"Because he is your friend?" Taichi asked skeptically.

"Yes!" Sora said, exasperated. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth," Taichi said softly.

"Fine!" Sora's voice was rising in pitch and volume. "Maybe, just maybe I feel like he is much more than a friend. That however, is my business not yours. My relationship with Koushiro is none of your concern."

"You like him more than me. You like him more than any of us. You're a traitor, just the same as he is," Taichi said, his voice filled with contempt.

"How dare you call me a traitor. Just because I have feelings for a friend doesn't mean you can demean me like that. If you call me a traitor again I'll kick your sorry little ass from here to the real world. I do like him more than a friend and currently, a lot more than you," Sora said vehemently.

"If you're going to choose Koushiro over me there is no reason for me to stay here." Taichi turned and began walking out of the room.

"No Taichi, I didn't mean it like that-" Sora began, but it was too late. Taichi had already left the room. Sora rolled on her bed and faced the wall with tears streaming down her cheeks. She wasn't crying because she and Taichi had argued, they've argued before. She was crying because she had meant every word she said to Taichi.

Taichi walked out of the hospital, his big brown jacket collar pulled up so it covered his cheeks. Agumon followed behind him, silently. Taichi stared out of Full Metal City. He knew where he was going. He had a score to settle with some one. And that some one was Koushiro.


	13. Chapter 12: Sandstorm

Takeru sat in a corner curled up in the fetal position, rocking slowly back and forth. "Oh my god, what have I done," he said quietly to himself. "I've killed her, I've killed her, I've killed her." Takeru stared at the floor. He moved his finger gracefully around through the dust that occupied the basement of the hospital. After Takeru had accidentally punched Hikari in the head he had sprinted through the barrier and into the hospital. He had taken the first stairwell he saw, and it led him into this dark and dreary basement. Broken machinery created a labyrinth and the small amount of lighting created a dreary and somewhat creepy ambiance. Dust particles floated through the air and dust bunnies littered the floor.

"Come on Takeru, we have to go," Patamon urged. "We need to go help the others."

Takeru stared up at Patamon with haunted eyes. "I killed Hikari. I hit her on the head. People who are hit like that don't get up."

Patamon sighed. "This is a hospital in case you didn't notice. And anyways I doubt you hit her hard enough to do any real damage. Maybe you broke her nose."

"Oh god I broke her nose," Takeru resumed his rocking back and forth.

Patamon rolled his eyes. "There is only one person who can help…" Patamon said to himself as he flew out of the basement.

--------------

Yamato and Mimi stood around Hikari's bed.

Yamato spoke first. "Are you ok?

"Yeah, just a bloody nose and a small gash on my head," Hikari replied.

"Don't blame Takeru for what happened," Mimi suddenly blurted out. "It was my fault I provoked him."

Hikari laughed. "It was all stress. I don't blame anyone, it was an accident. We have more important things to worry about than who hit who."

"Still, Takeru needs to learn to contain his temper. His type of behavior is just malignant," Yamato. "I'm pretty disappointed in my little brother."

"Ahem," Mimi cleared her throat. "Aren't you the one who ran off when we were fighting the dark masters because you thought we were holding you back?"

Yamato glared at Mimi. "I don't want my brother to follow in my footsteps," Yamato said stiffly. "I'm his brother, I want what's best for him."

"Just like Taichi," Hikari said happily. "Anyways, where is Takeru?"

"He ran off," Yamato said. "Should I go look for him?"

"No, I will do that," Hikari said as she climbed out of her bed. "You guys go check up on Jou."

"Yes sir," said Yamato as he mocked a salute.

"You're dumb," Hikari said.

Yamato laughed as Hikari exited the room. He turned to Mimi, "She is right though. We should see how Jou and Sora are. Let's go."

--------------

Jou awake suddenly. His chest hurt and he couldn't see.

"Hey Jou, are you awake yet?"

Jou knew that voice. Gomamon.

Jou groaned. "I need my glasses, I can't see."

"Right here," said Gomamon as he awkwardly fumbled with Jou's glasses. He was just relieved that Jou was awake.

Gomamon awkwardly placed the glasses on Jou's face. Jou reached up and adjusted them until they sat comfortably on his face. He blinked twice and stared around the room. It was a generic hospital room with an ICU machine to Jou's left and a few other machines to his right. Everything in it was white. Gomamon was sitting on the bed next to Jou. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Jou said softly.

Into the room stepped Mimi and Yamato. "Jou!" Mimi screeched and rushed over to grab him

As Mimi embraced him Jou said, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing good," Yamato said sadly. "Hikari got hit on the head, Takeru is missing in action and Sora apparently got infected with the virus. We are in shambles."

"Where is Taichi?" Jou asked.

"With Sora," Yamato laughed.

"That's predictable of him," said Jou.

"Yeah I suppose," said Yamato. "So how are the injuries?"

"Injury," Jou corrected. "Only one. Just nice little bullet hole. It went straight through. I should be fine in a while."

Yamato nodded understandingly. "Well we should go check on Sora."

"Taichi is probably giving her more than enough company," Jou laughed.

"Yeah, we should go rescue Sora," Yamato giggled.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "You guys have no idea how Sora feels about Taichi."

"Well it it's like that then maybe we shouldn't interrupt them," Yamato said, his eyes growing wide.

Mimi slapped Yamato on the back of the head. "Let's go you idiot."

Yamato sighed. "Well talk to you later Jou."

"See ya," Jou.

--------------

Sora rolled over on her bead, tears dripping down her cheeks. Again, she heard a knock at the door.

"Wh-who is it?" Sora stammered out.

"It's us," said Mimi, "Me and Yamato."

"Come in," Sora said.

When Yamato walked into the room he stopped and looked around. In a tone of surprise he said, "Where is Taichi, we thought he was with you?"

"Wait, so he isn't with you?" Sora asked in alarm.

"Well obviously not," said Yamato. "Do you have a guess where he is?"

"Going after Koushiro."

--------------

The chosen children and their digimon, minus Takeru, Hikari, Jou and Taichi crowded around Leomon.

"If it is true that Taichi has gone after Koushiro alone, we need to stop him." Leomon said decisively.

"What about Hikari and my brother," asked Yamato. "And Jou?"

"Jou is still too injured to be of any use. We don't have time to find Hikari and Takeru. It looks like it will just be you three." Leomon responded. With that, a door opened and Hikari and Takeru came into the room, followed by Gatomon and Patamon.

"Oh there you guys are," said Hikari happily. "What is going on with you guys?"

"We think Taichi has gone after Koushiro. We need to go out and stop him," Leomon said gravely.

"Well I hoped for a happier return," said Hikari nervously, "but let's do this."

"Ok, here is the plan," Leomon began. "You guys will simply overtake Taichi and bring him back. We are going to assume he has Agumon with him, so he may go as far as to try to resist. Use force if necessary. Anything we do to him will be better than anything Koushiro will do. Is this all clear?"

"Just one thing," Takeru objected, "how can we overtake him if he has such a huge head start?"

"Simple," said Leomon with a smile. "You will have champion digimon." When he said this Leomon reached into his pouch and pulled out a small glowing blue ball.

"A datacore," Mimi gasped.

A soft blue light danced over the digimon. Each of them flashed bright white, and in their place stood their respective champion form.

"Let's do this", said Yamato. He then leaned down to Takeru's ear. "You have lipstick on your cheek," he whispered.

Takeru blushed.

--------------

Taichi bent his head against the howling desert wind. Agumon followed faithfully behind. He didn't know why he had entered the desert during a sandstorm; his instinct just told him to. He continued forward stubbornly, stopping for nothing. He, the leader of the chosen children was going to end this debacle right now. No second guessing, no group deliberation. He was going to kill Koushiro without hesitation, without flinching. In fact, he just might enjoy it.

"Tsk tsk Taichi, you want to kill me? Now that stings, that really stings."

Taichi looked up. He was in the eye of the sandstorm. Walls of sand swirled around him on four sides, but not a grain of sand from the storm went near him. Standing in the middle was Koushiro, dressed in black with his eyes alight with malice. "Do you like the sandstorm? I thought it would add a dramatic effect."

"It's too bad you wasted your time coming up with drama when you're going to die right here." Taichi said angrily.

"Well, this really puts me at a disadvantage. One angry chosen child and a rookie digimon against a god and a mega." Koushiro said, laughing. "I'm so terrified."

"Well you're dumb," Taichi countered lamely.

Koushiro shook his head slowly. "Well in all honesty I am at one disadvantage. I don't want to kill you."

"Oh really," Taichi said, "You want to protect us, that is exactly why you shot Jou and Sora."

"Those were… unfortunate circumstances," Koushiro replied smoothly. "I'm not claiming to be a saint. I'm just doing what is best."

"By turning yourself into a god and having a nice little ego trip? I can't see your logic," Taichi said smugly.

Koushiro stiffened. "Please don't push me too far," Koushiro's voice dropped a little, "then I may do something I truly regret."

"Talk is cheap," Taichi said, "Let's let our digimon end this."

Koushiro shrugged. "As you wish." Koushiro gestured with his hand and Herculeskabutarimon flew down from the sky and landed with a thud on the sand. He looked like Megakabutarimon on steroids.

"You can see here Taichi that I'm not all evil. Tentamon isn't under the influence of the virus. He is with me by choice. I just simply used a touch of the virus to help him reach mega."

"I have my own way of getting a mega," Taichi said smugly. Agumon stepped forward, no fear in his eyes.

Koushiro looked at him knowingly. "I see. You're going to let the crest of courage work for you. Very… ingenious."

"I'm glad you could figure that much out. Just like you remember from Apoclamon we don't need the crest. Just need to remember that it is always inside of us." When Taichi finished saying this, there was a bright flash. Standing in Agumon's place was Wargreymon. "Now I have a mega too," Taichi said haughtily.

"The Patriots and the Rams both play NFL football," Koushiro said, "but it doesn't mean they are the same skill level."

"Became a football fan in America? You liked the barbarian violence?" Taichi laughed.

"More the complex strategy. You wouldn't understand, I don't think your brain could handle it," Koushiro said.

Taichi completely ignored Koushiro's last statement. "Go Wargreymon, end it."

Wargreymon leapt forward, his arms shining in the desert sun. Herculeskabutarimon used his massive wings to fly into the air. Wargreymon leapt up after them. Herculeskabutarimon shot a blast of electricity behind him, but Wargreymon barrel rolled out of the way.

Herculeskabutarimon and Wargreymon continued their deadly dogfight. Neither of them could land a hit on one another, they seemed evenly matched. Unfortunately for Herculeskabutarimon Wargreymon had experience on his side. When Herculeskabutarimon charged Wargreymon he left himself open. When Herculeskabutarimon missed Wargreymon grabbed a hold of Herculeskabutarimon's horn and slammed Herculeskabutarimon into the ground. Wargreymon began spinning rapidly, readying himself for the final attack.

Herculeskabutarimon stared up at the spinning Wargreymon, a drill of death. Herculeskabutarimon smiled as much as a bug could. Wargreymon had one weakness, and Herculeskabutarimon knew he would only have one chance to exploit it.

Wargreymon turned in the air and shot toward Herculeskabutarimon using his final move, Terra Destroyer. The orange energy whirled around him as he smashed into Herculeskabutarimon. However, unfortunately for Wargreymon Herculeskabutarimon had dodged the attack. Now, unable to stop himself he continued spinning helplessly into the ground. Herculeskabutarimon reached over with his massive claw and grabbed Wargreymon and through him up into the air to get a clean shot with his electricity. His horn glowed, and a deadly bolt of electricity shot at Wargreymon.

Wargreymon saw the bolt of electricity heading toward him. This was it, it was over. He had won. Wargreymon spun in the air, deflecting the bolt off of his shield that was on his back. The bolt flew back at Herculeskabutarimon who was stunned, and not moving, just watching the bolt.

"No!" The scream from Koushiro's throat tore out of him like a wild tiger. He pointed his hand at the bolt of electricity, and suddenly the bolt of electricity disintegrated. "Stop!" He screamed. "It's over."

"Too scared to continue sissy?" Taichi taunted.

"Yes," Koushiro said stonily, "I'm scared of losing a friend. Whether it is you or Agumon or Tentamon, no one will die here." Too prove his point Herculeskabutarimon devolved back into Tentamon. Wargreymon stood over him, staring down at him.

"I don't care what message you preach, what lies you sprout," Taichi said angrily. "You are going to die, now. Do it Wargreymon, finish them both."

"Are you sure Taichi? It seems the fight is over," Wargreymon protested.

"The fight will never be finished as long as he lives," Taichi said coldly. "Finish him."

Wargreymon sighed. "I'm sorry," he said as he raised his arms. A large ball of orange energy began to form in between them. Koushiro and Tentamon just stood there impassively. "If you kill us the digital world will never be safe."

Taichi said nothing as Wargreymon threw the orange energy ball towards them.

"STOP!" The scream echoed across the sandstorm. Sora, riding on Birdramon flew into the middle of the arena, in between Wargreymon and Tentamon and Koushiro.

The ball of orange energy flew towards Sora and Birdramon, bringing their doom along with it.

Koushiro ran forward, and leapt into the air, his reflexes heightened by the Syndrome. He used his body to create a shield between him and Sora. He spread his arms and legs wide, and a black vortex opened in front of him. The orange energy ball, instead of hitting anyone flew into Koushiro's vortex, diverting a disaster.

Koushiro turned to Taichi his eyes alight with rage. "You son of a bitch. You are so reckless on your self righteous quest you would injure an innocent. You don't deserve to live." Koushiro began to slowly walk towards Taichi. Taichi stood still, cemented to his spot by fear. Wargreymon flew down, landing in front of Koushiro, blocking his path.

"You can't hurt Taichi while I'm still alive," Wargreymon said.

Koushiro stared up at Wargreymon. His normally pale eyes were now pure black. He made a small gesture, and Wargreymon suddenly devolved into Koramon. Koushiro gave Koramon a kick, and he flew out of the way. When Koushiro reached Taichi, he let his hands wrap around Taichi's neck. His pointer finger felt Taichi's pulse.

"Just a quick squeeze and it will all be over. You will never almost hurt some one again," Koushiro said, smiling demonically.

"I d-didn't s-s-see h-he-her," Taichi gasped out.

"You were still trying to kill me," Koushiro said, "I think I will kill you just for that." Suddenly, Koushrio felt a weight on his back. It was Sora, who embraced him from behind.

"Please Koushiro don't do it," Sora sobbed. "Let him live."

As suddenly as they had turned black with rage, Koushiro's eyes turned back to their pale white. He sighed, and let go off Taichi. "Very well, if that is what you want."

"Thank you Koushiro," Sora said softly.

Taichi watched this, his eyes like stones. "Let's go Sora, we don't need to hang around with this traitor."

"Don't call me a traitor," Koushiro said softly.

"Because you're doing what's best," Taichi mocked. "That is total bullshit. You are in it for yourself. You just want to be a god here because your life is worthless in the real world. This is just a game to you."

"No it's not!" Koushiro screamed. "I care more than any of you. I am making the final sacrifice for this world. I am a hero, not the traitor you want me to be."

"No matter what you claim to be, you will always be a filthy little bug to the rest of us."

"The rest of us? Sora thinks differently I think," Koushiro said with a smile. Koushiro put a hand to his forehead. "I can't believe I didn't realize this. This is about Sora. How she likes me more than you. You are so petty. Fighting like a middle school kid over a girl who isn't interested in you. If my life is so worthless, then I don't know what yours is."

"Shut up," said Taichi. "This is about-"

Koushiro cut him off. "Please, no self righteous talk. This is all about the girl. You just don't know how you would function without her. What a loser."

"Shut up!" Taichi screamed.

"Just say it Taichi, let it out. Life isn't worth it to you without Sora isn't it?" Koushiro was laughing now.

"Please Koushiro stop," Sora interjected softly.

"No," Taichi said, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Life isn't worth it without her."

Koushiro's mouth twitched into a grin. "So then I guess I would be doing you a favor by ending your life here?"

"What?" Taichi said, but it was too late. Koushiro was standing over him, Jou's gun in his hand. Koushiro pressed the gun against Taichi's skull. Koushiro was still grinning when he pulled the trigger and sent Taichi's brains splattering across the sand. Koushiro leaned down to Taichi's dead corpse. "Goodbye you arrogant little bitch." Koushiro turned to Sora. "Let this be a lesson to you. Anyone who crosses me dies, including you. So don't think about trying anything. Come on Tentamon, let's go."

--------------

The other chosen children managed to get to the center of the sandstorm just in time to see Sora crouched over Taichi's corpse, crying.


End file.
